Battle Royale: GB 2008
by Erisyu
Summary: Set in Great Britain, a Year 11 class are about to be fooled into one of the Governments most prestigious programs. There can only be one winner.
1. Chapter 1

**Year Eleven, Class Nine, Esserwich High School**

**Student List**

**Male**

1. Harry Jones.

2. George Wittleshire.

3. Sam Lucaros.

4. Henry Smith.

5. Dave Smith.

6. Josh Shining.

7. Danny Harper.

8. Chris Hope.

9. Lucas Shire.

10. Joe Don.

11. Ralph Shepard.

12. Will Senate.

13. Lewis Parkinson.

14. Simon Bennett.

15. Paul Letresh.

16. Mark Springs.

17. Michael Mont.

18. Nick Lawn.

19. Alex Yagami.

20. Donald Walters.

**Female**

1. Amelia Brown.

2. Stacey Richards.

3. Jemma Mitra.

4. Yazmin Mae.

5. Madison Jole.

6. Emily Park.

7. Victoria Evenspire.

8. Sarah Petil.

9. Rosario Green.

10. Evelyn Ladel.

11. Alesha Parkers.

12. Kelly Sommers.

13. Janet Dyke.

14. Katie Winters.

15. Emma Lyon.

16. Patrisha Lowe.

17. Molly Drive.

18. May Yagami.

19. Alannah Grottle.

20. Rachel Pole.

**Letter from the Government of England to Esserwich High School Headmaster.**

Dear Mr Blockswyth,

The Government has chosen you to give Year Eleven, Class Nine the opportunity of a life time. Not only will they learn significant skills, they will learn how to fight for survival in this hectic world.

To miss a chance like this would be highly irrelevant and the Government may have to take action against your decline. Please choose wisely and get back to us in the next 24 hours. If you accept the chance of a lifetime, we will guarantee a free coach to the destination this Friday morning, 9:00am sharp. You will need to do all you can to make sure every student goes. Rejection is not an answer.

Yours Sincerely,

**John Walter,**

**Head of Education & Affairs.**

**Part I**

**Start game.**

**Friday,**

**8:00AM,**

**40 Students remaining.**

Summer heat blurred the road for miles, what seemed like an illusion of water on the road was the evaporating heat searing off the piercing hot surface of tarmac. In the daze of heat, the vision of a large coach appeared.

"Will you tosser, the bus is here." snapped Danny Harper, Student No. 7, his long black hair dazzling the girls behind him in the sunlight. Danny was the leader of the class, a typical male egotist with too many contacts in his life. His Father owned three successful worldwide businesses, all internet-based. Their monthly income was incredible compared to most of the snobs of Esserwich. He had the type of look that made him irresistible to pull away from. Those magnetic eyes, chizzled cheekbones and Vamperic long black hair. He always wore his white shirt, tucked in with his sleeves rolled up, his naturally tanned skin showing through whenever the Sun caught his shirt.

Will pulled himself off the grass and pulled his cowboy hat further down over his eyes, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Will Senate, Student No. 12, never spoke a word to anyone. He was Danny Harpers sidekick, the silent strong one with chocolate brown hair and huge, light blue eyes; which also dazzled the gaggle of girls behind them. Will came from a small-time family in the urban area of Esserwich and was soon degraded to a council flat after his Mother was taken into a mental care home. It often stuns Danny how Will can keep so stable and calm under the pressure he's been through. This was one of the reasons why he used Will as his sidekick, his apprentice.

"Why on Earth do you wear that hat Will?" said Danny, snatching the cigarette from Will's mouth and putting it into his own where he coolly turned to the girls and raised an eyebrow. In seconds, Sarah Petil, Student No. 8, got out her sparkly pink lighter and lit the end of his cigarette. Danny's piercing eyes eyed Sarah up and down, admiring how much she had grown since the last Summer holidays. Sarah slinked back into her group of friends and giggled annoyingly. She was obviously the Queen Bee, the Blonde Mistress of Esserwich High School. She had everything at her beck and call. If she forgot homework, the teacher would let it slide _every time_, if she wanted Danny Harper, she would get Danny Harper. The surrounding girls were all her followers, all with fashionable names from their fashionable parents. Madison Jole, Student No. 5 and May Yagami (Japanese), Student No. 18 all varied in stereotype. Madison was a punk, the original genre went out years ago but she still keeps it alive in the burning flame of the group. May Yagami is the bitchy copycat of Esserwich. Everything she says, does and wears is all a mirror image of Sarah Petil. Two years ago before May met Sarah, her brother Alex Yagami, Student No. 19 and her would always play together and hang out around school. Those were the most fruitful years of her life, she was in absolute awe of Alex for his knowledge and wisdom in Science & Physics. He wasn't even a nerd, he was one of the "hot" outsider boys that all the girls wished they were secretly with.

A secret crush with his short black hair and mean stare, tall and manly in his natural posture.

For quite some time, May would see Sarah and her group walking across the field, they looked like floating goddesses in the sunshine and oh how she wished to be like them.

However in the Summer of 06', May had been spotted by Sarah and obviously thought she was pretty enough to be a part of the annual Esserwich Beach Party. She became everything she always wanted to be, a floating goddess. Alex scorned her for this and they gradually grew apart until they never spoke to each other again, even while living in the same house as each other.

"Girls, I think this trip will go to our advantage." oozed Sarah, smirking to her peers, all of them copying.

"Of course it will Sarah, you'll finally push that bitch Amelia out of the frame and you'll finally be able to get your hands on Danny." whispered May, her hand over her mouth.

Suddenly the crowd of students went quiet until a black land rover parked up outside the school. The coach was still approaching in the distance. The door opened to reveal a small, honey-blonde haired girl with big green eyes getting out of the land rover. Yazmin Mae, Student No. 4, wore baggy-fitted white trousers, a silver and navy-blue striped cardigan which was buttoned down to her navel where it stopped, her inner-belly button peaking through. On her feet were noisy white flip-flops. Her hair was long, curly and tied once at both sides to reveal some of her face. To some she looked pretty, to some she looked a freak. Not like she cared.

"Ew, sick, what the fuck?" laughed May under her breathe to Sarah who was already pushing her way through the boys.

"Ugh, biatch, I wore those trousers last week." said Sarah, her nose turned upwards as she gazed down at Yazmin who was only five foot four. Yazmin grinned and snorted a small laugh. She raised her head a little and smiled at Sarah expectantly.

"I wore them last month." bit back Yazmin, her eyes turning from innocent to cold in a split second. Sarah, May and Madison all gasped in the most exaggerated way. Sarah began to move forward aggressively but Madison tugged back on her arm.

"Fucking teacher is coming, get back." murmured Madison. They all turned to see their typical looking Headmaster wearing worn out geography teacher clothes and a forehead sweating more than an obese man on a running machine.

The coach turned into the layby and drove down to the shroud of students. It came to a halt and the doors opened.

"Excuse me, yes, NO, move, thank you, excuse me!" shouted Mr Blockswyth, pushing his way through Danny's group. Will merely glared at the Headmaster, Blockswyth glancing back at him.

"We're not in America William." said Mr Blocksywth sternly, eyeing the black cowboy hat on Will's head. Danny, taller than the Headmaster, looked down upon him with an aggressive stare, waiting for him to say something else. Mr Blocksywth knew that was his cue to dash onto the coach before he got into a fight with one of the richest man in England's Son.

Sat in the drivers seat of the large white coach was a fat Italian man with a harsh comb over which simmered in the wind of the fan behind him. He seemed miles away as the students began to file onto the bus, all of them shouting and whispering stuff to him as they went passed.

_Heh heh, if only they knew what this trip was really about._

Thought the Italian bus driver, folding his arms, a masochistic grin glazing his expression.

Yazmin had moved to the middle of the bus and took the window seat before the twin-seats ran out. She sighed and looked out of the window, slipping off into her own world again. She had moved many places when she was a child, her parents split up seven years ago and has been through a lot of family troubles and she is still surprised that she is part-sane after the entire outcome. Events often came into her life that seemed like a movie, she found it amusing most of the time until somebody came and tripped her up like Sarah Petil, who knew that Yazmin wasn't scared of her, or scared of anybody else for that matter.

_Careful_, Yazmin thought as she tapped her finger on the arm of the seat_, Don't make yourself sound too big-headed..._

Will walked passed Yazmin and his presence caught her attention immediately. He looked down through the shade of his cowboy hat and smirked at her, a cigarette alight in his mouth. Will had always had a crush on her but never made a move, it would cause too many complications between him and Danny. He feared that he would be beaten up for leaving his Master.

Yazmin gazed at him for a moment and smiled, slowly slipping a timid _Hi_ as he left, Will tipped his hat in return. She turned her head back to normal, facing the opposite seat in front of her and smiled, thinking about all the wonderful things about Will and how amazing it would be to be his.

"Yaz!" came a familiar voice from above, Yazmin grinned and looked up to see Victoria Evenspire, Student No. 7, an exotic looking girl with bright eyes and chocolate brown hair. Yaz slapped the seat beside her with her hand and laughed.

"Orite darls, sit us down." Yaz said, her use of English language made no sense to Victoria sometimes but it was expected. A natural trait she had gotten used to.

"I saw Sarah raping you for those trousers, what the fuck, who does she think she is the pathetic bitch with her Barbie hair. I mean come on, it isn't real. Probably her Grandma's pubes." Victoria explained, her tone quite serious.

"Yes, because old women's pubes are blonde, yummay!" exclaimed Yazmin, raising a finger into the air. Two girls in front turned and scowled, Alannah Grottle, Student No. 19 and Rachel Pole, Student No. 20, both found Yazmin and Victoria annoying as Hell.

"If you two are going to be like this the whole way, I'm not going to give a shit about sitting here." hissed Rachel, her ginger hair illuminating her alabaster white skin.

"Yeah, whatev." smiled Yazmin, glancing at Victoria who was narrowing her eyes at Alannah.

"Oh geez, Yazmin get a grip, seriously, you go on far too much about nothing." sighed Rachel, slumping back into her previous position. Yazmin merely annoyed her on purpose as a form of revenge. She liked revenge, especially when the enemy bit the bait and let themselves get tortured by her mental dealings. Victoria nudged Yazmin and sniggered.

"Pathetic no?" whispered Victoria, the engine of the coach suddenly turning on.

"Oh my god, my bottom is vibrating!"

"Shut the fuck up, nobody wants to know." hissed Victoria, looking around for Mr Blocksywth.

"Don't you think Danny Harper is hot?" asked Yazmin, peeking through the seats behind her to see Danny Harper sat all posh and proper for the bus journey. Victoria turned in and smiled,

"To be honest, he looks like a Vampire." she said as she glanced at Will in the corner of her eye. Yazmin saw her and thought nothing of it again, this wasn't the first time Victoria had eyed Will for more than five seconds but she didn't want anything to happen to their friendship.

"Ugh... yeah Vampires are hot, duh." said Yazmin, trying to pry Victoria away from Will.

"I know Yaz, I know. There are other guys who are hot in this class though, like Ralph Shepards!" Victoria laughed, grabbing Yazmin's arm.

"Oh yeah, I'm totally going to bone him. If I had a dick, but I'm not gay? I'm confused." said Yazmin, her eyes spacing out.

"What are you on about?" question Victoria, one eyebrow raised.

Before Yazmin could reply, Mr Blocksywth was stood at the front of the coach, his arms raised into the air.

"Settle down please, settle down!" shouted Blocksywth, his glasses falling half way down his nose.

"Dave Smith put that gameboy down now!" he shouted again, his finger pointed at the scavenger in the corner. Dave Smith, Male Student No. 5 was the class pikey. Henry Smith was his brother, he looked just like him but his stereotype was pure "emo" as they called him. Dave and Henry were as thick as thieves and it often baffled people how a pikey and an emo could get along so well together. Dave's manners were non-existent and he spent half of his time on his game boy.

"Fak' off!" shouted Dave.

"I beg your pardon!"

"Nowt." replied Dave, and he carried on his business, pretending to listen to Blocksywth who's face was now brimming with the colour red. He started to walk forward, his eyes glaring into ours.

"Don't think of for a second that this trip will be all fine and dandy, no sir'ee, you are all under my supervision now, is that clear! Good, now, we are about to set off and it will take us an hour to get there. I do not want any complaining and if you feel the need to be sick, turn to your friend next-door. That is all." finished Blockswyth as he sat down, mopping the sweat of his face with a dirty cloth.

"Whata nutter." said Yazmin quietly to Victoria, catching a glimpse of Will who had covered his eyes completely with his hat, she guessed he was asleep. Victoria knew that Yazmin had something for Will but she never spoke about it because of her own feelings, she was scared they would spill out in front of her own best friend.

The coach grilled its engines and the Italian bus driver began to steer the students away from the school. Mr Blockswyth couldn't stop fidgeting at every minute that went by. He hoped that if he watched time pass, it would go slower, or at least feel it. The coach made one final turn and Esserwich's Headmaster stared back at the beauty of his school. A lump of guilt and fear ladened his throat, tightening his breathing, suffocating for freedom.

_What have I gotten myself into, what have I gotten THEM into?_

**40 Students remaining.**


	2. Chapter 2

Year Eleven, Class Nine, Esserwich High School

Forty-five minutes had gone by and Victoria was already asleep, her head lent on Yazmin's shoulder. Many of the students had fallen asleep but it didn't seen abnormal, it was a humid day after all. Yazmin gazed around the coach, feeling slightly tired herself all of a sudden. Alannah and Rachel were chatting about how they could have been sisters in their past lives and how the "Goddess" will be with them always in everything they do. It made Yazmin smile whenever she heard people talk about spiritual subjects, they always seemed so possessed by their own beliefs sometimes.

She took another look at Will who was staring out of the window, he looked wide awake, his cowboy hat far back on his head, which seemed a little strange. Molly Drive, Female Student No. 16 and Janet Dyke, Female Student No. 13 were both staring at their laps sleepily. Janet Dyke wasn't the prettiest of humans, she often got bullied by her looks. Not only did she suffer from bullying but she had dyslexia which affected her understanding of schoolwork which dumbed her down to the class punch bag. Janet wasn't what she seemed at times. Last year Sarah Petil had shoved her head down the toilet and Janet reflexed by pulling out Sarah's hair. Janet was one of those students who were silent but you had to be wary around her for she was unpredictable. Her friend Molly was a sweet, innocent, shy girl with braces and blonde bunchies in her hair. Nobody really spoke to her either and whenever they did, her eyes filled up with happiness and tears. The typical shy teenage girl.

Yazmin glanced at the bus driver who seemed to be laughing to himself. The fan was now in their direction, a gentle wind flourishing through them at regular intervals. The air had become stale and dry, _probably the air conditioning_, Yazmin thought.

"Is it me or can you smell bleach?" asked Sam Lucaros, Male Student No. 3 who was rubbing his eyes rigorously.

"Nah mate, tis' a bit dry though dontya think?" answered George Wittleshire, Male Student No. 2 - both part of Danny Harpers gang.

George Wittleshire was a typical Yorkshire man and grew up on a farm near Hull. His face looked almost duck-like and he had rosy cheeks all the time. His Father used to own one of the most prestigious meat-slaughtering companies in the world and were earning over one million a year until the company went bankrupt after a huge breakout of Foot and Mouth disease which plummeted sales. They lost everything, even their farm life and moved out to Esserwich in a small new estate home. It was better than nothing.

Sam Lucaros was the lethal fighter of Danny's group, it is said that he knows allsorts of kung-fu and karate. These were all rumors and nobody had actually seen him perform these moves before. However, Molly Drive did see him punch Ralph Shepards so hard in the face that his nose broke in the other direction. She was mentally scarified for weeks.

Sam looked around the seats and realized nearly everybody was asleep, some were leaning into the aisle way while others had their heads lent on the glass or their friends shoulders.

"Danny," whispered Sam, poking Danny who was absorbed into his MP3 player. He took out an earphone and glared at Sam with his black steel eyes.

"What?" said Danny with a dropped tone. Sam merely pointed down the aisle, Danny following the direction. For a moment, nothing seemed wrong until he realized how many people were asleep.

"What the fuck…" whispered Danny, shifting out of his seat.

"Sit down now!" shouted the Italian bus driver at the front, Danny clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, ready to fight back until his vision began to cloud over, his hearing disappearing until he felt his body fall to the floor, his mind no longer absorbed in his music, but in his subconscious.

Will darted out of his seat and ran to Danny's aid on the floor,

"Dude." whispered Will, waving his newly-lit cigarette in front of Danny's nostrils, his voice seductive sounding no matter what situation he was in. Yazmin looked above the seat and watched the entire thing. Danny didn't awake.

_Something is going on_, she thought as she looked back at the Headmaster who was sweating buckets. He was still fidgeting, his thumbs fumbling and his legs shaking. This isn't right at all. Yazmin looked back at Will and carefully slinked herself out of Victoria's grasp and sneaked down the coaches aisle way towards Will and the others. Sarah, Madison and May were half asleep, unable to move from their seats. Sarah began to feel anger brew inside of her as Yazmin approached Will and Danny.

_That bitch, what the fu-, _Sarah fell asleep in mid-thought, Madison and May closely following.

Yazmin dripped low, away from the bus drivers mirror-view and placed a hand on Will's shoulder, sending electric shocks through both of them. The smallest amount of physical touch between them tended to have this effect.

"What is happening?" asked Yazmin who was now beginning to feel slightly dizzy, her vision hazing a little. Will's cowboy hat was shadowing his eyes again. He looked at Yazmin and gripped her wrist. He shook his head and his eyes rolled.

"Will?!" whispered Yazmin frantically. Will fell onto his back into a sort of yin-yang position with Danny and was deeply asleep. Yazmin looked through the front window of the coach and gasped, they were about to hit a dark tunnel. Two more thuds hit the floor behind her, Sam and George fell fully asleep, she was the only left. The fan began to blow crazily around the coach, the stench of bleach in the air began to strengthen as she took in deeper breathes to maintain consciousness.

_What is…happenin-g…_

Yazmin collapsed onto her front, her silver eyelids closing where she met the darkness of sleep, a boiling pot of doom brewing in her dreams.

**40 Students remaining. **


	3. Chapter 3

Year Eleven, Class Nine, Esserwich High School

**Summer 2007**

**East Esserwich,**

**Forest.**

Will rubbed his face in the heat, his eyes watering as sweat dripped into them. His Father, Johnny Senate, who looked just like him, was wearing a black cowboy hat with a cigarette poking out of his mouth, alight in the Summer haze. An axe rested on his shoulder and as he looked down at Will, he couldn't help feel proud of his Son for becoming a brilliant young man, something himself never was. Will's Father was originally from America and still kept his accent while living in England, he was very traditionally American and always kept his loyalties with them.

"Will, I dearly say I am proud of ya' Son." said his Father, patting his back hard, Will jumping forward a little.

"Oh my, I thought that somebody of yo' build would be able to take a pattin' from his own Father!" laughed Johnny as he stepped through the thick hay. Will grinned and slapped his Father back on the shoulder.

"This it Father?" asked Will, pointing to the forest with his axe.

"Aye it surely is." Johnny replied, gripping his Son and leading him into the forest. The present atmosphere had changed into a dark, suffocating, humid one. It surrounded both of them, un-nerving Will. Something felt wrong to him all of a sudden.

"Ugh, Father, are you still not scared of places like this?" asked Will, stopping in his tracks. His Father stared at him and laughed, for a moment it looked as if he could of killed Will.

"Now why would I be scared Will, don'tchu worry bout' a theng, come on." said Johnny, stepping back a little to gesture his Son along.

Both of them began to make there way deep into the forest. Johnny could feel his Son's fear so he started a conversation with him about a girl Will had mentioned to him before.

"This Yazmin, what she like?" asked Johnny, fidgeting his thumb up and down the axe. Will wished he hadn't asked that question.

"She's just a girl Father." mumbled Will, his footsteps becoming heavier through the undergrowth.

"Well now, hold up now there boy, every time you talk about that girl your eyes laight up brighter than nuthin." said Johnny, waggling his finger. Will looked at him and grinned.

"I met her last year while taking our mock exams, she seemed weird to me at first but you know if you dig deep at somebodies layers, another personality comes out? Well, I found out that she's a beautiful person. A little strange like but bearable." explained Will.

"Doya love her?"

Before Will could answer, a rustling came through the trees and two men appeared with shotguns. Johnny's face sharpened and he raised his axe off his shoulder and into his hand, patting it in a way to intimidate. Will knew that Johnny had extensive knowledge in body language, he knew that he could manipulate peoples emotions by a single movement of his own body. The two men before them were no strangers. They prowled the forest day and night, they thought they owned it and this wasn't the first time they had met the two men before.

"Well well well," sneered the bulky man, his accent also American, "Looks like you can't stay outa our property can ya boys?"

"As a matter of fact, I've come to tek my boy axing." Johnny replied, stepping closer to the men. The skinny, weedy looking one stepped forward and loaded his shotgun.

"Don't fucking move shitface!" shouted the weedy man. Will felt tremors through his heart, his Father better be careful or they could both end up injured or even worse, dead. Johnny raised his arms and smirked.

"Come on now boys, we're both American, ya don't wana hurt a fellow Yankee now do ya?"

"What did you just say?" hissed the bulky man, also loading his shotgun. The word Yankee must have offended him.

"I say we shoot the bitch and his pet dog!" spat the weedy one, nudging his bulky partner.

"Shurt the fuck up Courtney!" shouted the bulky man, slapping Courtney on the face. Courtney moaned for a moment and whiped the blood of his face, it must have been a hard slap to inflict such damage. It made Will aware that these were powerful men they were dealing with, but somewhat dumb.

"Sorry Sir." whispered Courtney, now moving forward towards Will.

"That's it boy, my name is Sir, you obey to me as Sir!" commanded Sir, trudging through the mud towards Johnny. Will began to step back but his Father grabbed his wrist.

"No!" screamed Will and just as the last word left his lips, his Father launched his axe in the direction of Sir but before it hit, Sir and Courtney blasted two bullets straight into Johnny's heart. He fell to the floor, gasping for air, his eyes filling with tears. What seemed like play-fighting turned into something more realistic, he couldn't believe it. Will's eyes watered but he remained strong. Sir and Courtney were frozen.

"Fuck Courtney, why did you fucking do that!" Sir shouted, punching Courtney to the ground. He scuffled to his feet and they both began running, not batting an eyelid to Will, it was like he didn't exist anymore, without his Father.

"Dad!" shouted Will, it was the first time he had ever called his Father, Dad. He ran over to his side and held his face in his, blood beginning to seep out of Johnny's mouth. He was barely alive, all he could do was remove his cowboy hat and place it on his Son's head, he took out the burning cigarette in his mouth and gave it to Will and patted him one last time on the shoulder.

"Dad, I love you." whispered Will, his manly voice breaking into a heartbreaking cry. His Father dying to the sound of his Son's pained whimpers, heartbreaking his soul forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Year Eleven, Class Nine, Esserwich High School

**40 Students remaining. **

Plastic gray flooring stared back at Will as his eyes opened, his head was pounding with a headache and his eyes were taking awhile to adjust back to normal.

_I must be in the classroom again_, thought Will as he raised his head a little. Rows of desks and chairs filled the dim room, pictures of old leaders like Hitler and President Lincoln all covered the walls. A chalk board stretched the width of the room right at the front with the words: BR TRAINING PROGRAM, in large bold, chalky letters.

It suddenly dawned on Will what was going on, what he remembered when he was on the coach, what his Father told him. All around him were Class Nine all laid on the floor, conscious and unconscious. It took awhile to register the location of Danny, he was propped up against the classroom wall smoking, staring into space. Will ran over to him and tipped his hat to him, Danny glaring at him and taking another drag of his cigarette. Nobody spoke a word, there were too many questions in each others minds to be asked. Molly Drive was in the corner whimpering, her face tear-stained and her braces shining in the reflection of the light. Some of the tougher girls like Rosario Green, Female Student No. 9, Evelyn Ladel, Female Student No. 10 and Alesha Parkers, Female Student No. 11 were sat on tables with their legs crossed, their hair slightly ruffled and there faces dirty with sweat. They looked like they feared nothing at all.

Will turned his body next to Danny's and slumped himself against the wall next to his, still taking in the reality of where they were. He didn't know how to feel, he felt numb and disorientated, like he was staring death in the face, like he was staring his Father in the face.

Yazmin coughed and spluttered some blood as she awoke from her forced slumber. Her hair was still in shape and she had sweat forming across her forehead. He topped was rolled up her back and for a moment, she thought she had been raped until she realized her surroundings. The amount of students in her class, crying, moaning, whispering and awaking shocked her too much that she had to lay back down again.

_What the fuck_, she thought, placing a hand on her forehead, her eyes wide open until Victoria appeared over her.

"Babes what the fuck is going on?" asked Yazmin as Victoria pulled her up slightly so that she was sat on her bottom. Victoria sat down with her, their expressions identically worried.

"I fell asleep first, I thought I was just tired but then I remember waking up and everybody was asleep in here, it was empty but I could hear helicopters outside and then a huge light was shone into the classroom and we were asleep again and, and-" Victoria stopped and traced her fingertips to her neck. A silver plastic collar was strapped around her neck with a red light beaming at the front. Yazmin stared for a moment until she became aware there was one around her own neck. She looked all the way around her, everybody was wearing one too.

"What are they?!" screamed Yazmin, her voice the loudest in the classroom. The students fell silent, a few of them frowning like Alannah. They stared at Yazmin, hoping for somebody to reply to her. Will had only caught on what was around his own neck too, he felt strange, like he was in control of.

Suddenly, footsteps hammered into the classroom. Six army men came in with fully loaded AK-47's and two huge bags which jingled and ruffled in movement. The entire class stared in awe, questioning their presence. Closely following the army men was a huge muscle man with a buzz-cut. His features were harsh and wrinkled, his stare was empty and lifeless. A black suit covered his body, he looked quite menacing. He walked to the front and grabbed some chalk. He hastily wrote his name in large letters.

Mr Killian, it read.

A few of the students gasped at the man's aggressive movements as he wrote on the board. Mr Killian turned on his heel and smiled coldly, his hands clasped firmly behind his back.

"Welcome Year Eleven, Class Nine of Esserwich High School, I am Mr Killian, as you can see by my beautiful, elegant motherfucking handwriting on the board." said Mr Killian in his cool, don't-give-a-fuck tone. Danny was glaring at him viciously, he didn't like him already. Will had noticed this new hate and felt uneasy about a possible fight. Mr Killian noticed Danny's glare and laughed loudly, his horrific laugh chilling the spines of the students. He pointed his finger at Danny and his laughable grin dropped to one of the most coldest, meanest stares he had ever seen.

"Stare at me like that again boy and I'll gauge those eyes out." spat Mr Killian, turning away from him to the rest of the class. He took out a cigarette and let the tense atmosphere build for the students, enjoying every moment of it. Slowly, he lit his cigarette and took one deep inhale of tobacco and the exhaled into the light, hazing the classroom over.

"I can see those questions are knowing away at your brains. Let me answer them for you eh," began Mr Killian as he moved to the board. He grabbed the chalk again and underlined the phrase: BR TRAINING PROGRAM.

"BR Training Program, welcome, hope you love every fucking moment of it. Of your lives that is. Before I start, I do not want to see any chewing, any whispering, any crying, any GLARING and anything that insults my ego in any shape or form, am I correct? Good, so let me answer those questions. You are all here for one purpose. The fight of survival of course. You need to toughen up those skills before you enter the wide world. However, only one of you will be leaving with that advantage."

A few whispers and cries were heard in the class, Yazmin braced herself and moved further to the back where she slowly edged herself to Will, trying to give herself a false sense of security for the time being.

"I said no fucking whispering!" shouted Mr Killian, grabbing the chalk and throwing it brutally at Sarah Petil who was silenced in seconds as the chalk flicked her forehead. Everything was deathly quiet again

"Good. Only one of you will be leaving, don't fucking understand me? Watch this video. General Luke, sort the machine out." commanded Mr Killian, moving to one of the spare desks and sitting on the table as General Luke swiftly moved over and shoved the tape into the VCR. The screen flickered for a moment until an excitable Japanese girl came onto the screen in an orange t-shirt. Mr Killian sniggered.

"These Japs." he whispered under his breathe, taking another drag of his cigarette.

The Japanese girl made a peace sign and grinned as the neon lights flashed crazily in the background.

"Konnichiwa Class Nine, I am Mayumi and I shall be teaching you all about the BR Training Program! Okay, aren't you excited? I am excited! Let's start!"

The picture shifted to a picture of a map to what looked like an island. Mayumi appeared in front of the map with a cane and began to point out several coordinates.

"We are here, an unknown island off the North Coast of France. The island is sectioned in the coordinates! You have to make your way around. But waity waity, let me carry on because aw, you do not know the object on the game!"

Danny smirked, _Game, what game_, he thought as he continued to watch the crazy Japanese raver on the screen.

"Ooookay! Class Nine, we have got you here to play against each other! You have to fight each other until everybody is DEADand there can only be one survivor! Now now, the collars around your neck are very dangerous so do not pry them off or they will EXPLODE. These collars help us track where you are so if you get up to any funny business, we can press the button and BOOM there goes your head!"

The entire class was traumatized by what they were hearing. Fighting each other until we're all dead? This cannot be real, it must be dream. A dream they are all having.

"Now listen up you guys, you will all be given a bag with a map, a compass, bread and water to last you two days. That's 72 hours! The game's maximum running time is only 72 hours and if there is no winner, we will make those collars explode until all students are gone. However, guys guys, listen, if there is a winner, you will receive a pension plan and a special place in the army forces if you do! You will be famous! Rich! So what's up guys, don't be so sad, you're fighting for survival, who was your best friend may become your murderer! Each of you have a weapon in your bag which matches you and your abilities, so don't be sad if you get a spoon kay?"

The girls began to scream and cry, they didn't want to die yet. They don't want to fight each other. _No_, some of them thought, _we shall stick together and somehow get off the island. _

"And don't think about escaping off this island because there are army men in big black ships all the way around just so you don't swim away! One of the most important things to remember is that there will be three zones called out at morning, afternoon and night. Mark the coordinates on your map because they are very important. Do not go in the said coordinates or your collars with go BANG!"

Some of the class jumped as she made emphasis on the bang. Danny seemed un-nerved by all of this, but he knew he could do it. Will however was feeling incredibly tense but he had been expecting this all along. He glanced at Yazmin and sighed, knowing that she could be dead in the first hour of being set free onto the island.

"Owkay guys, I'm about to go but one more thing! All your names will be called out, boy girl boy girl and you will be given your bags. Each will be in two minute intervals for you to get out of the building. Once you get out of this building, you will be on the island. Run, hide, assassinate. Okay guys! Good luck!"

The television screen went blank and the tape stopped. Mr Killian was chuckling to himself wildly, he loved how scared the students got whenever they saw this tape. He slipped off the table and glared at the class, his arms folded.

"You heard the bitch, lets get this game on the road." said Mr Killian, snapping his fingers, prompting the army men to open the bag.

"Harry Jones, Male Student No. 1, to the front now." called out Mr Killian, it was all happening too fast. Yazmin had adjusted to the task but the thought of braving her revenge to the test would be a toll on her brain. The tough girls looked as if they could handle it but we all knew that they were trembling underneath. The reality of death can overcome the toughest of people.

Harry Jones, an English-black student rose to his feet, his jeans half way down his backside, a Slipknot hoodie hiding his fit-physique. Harry Jones was the school's best football player, in game he was praised for his abilities but outside, he was scorned for like Gothical/Mosher music. Harry is six foot two and has the speed of a runner once he gets going. He doesn't have any friends and he's damn hard to beat at anything. It made Victoria wonder whether this game would be the same.

Harry took the bag and walked out of the classroom quickly, Mr Killian eyeing him up and down, obviously being racist in his mind.

"Amelia Brown, Female Student No. 2." called a voice. Amelia stood up, Sarah giving her a harsh glare. Yazmin knew she would find pleasure in killing Amelia, that's if Sarah can put up with the blood and gore. Amelia grabbed her bag and walked out and it remained like that for the entire house, students names cropping up, coming and going. Everybody was on the edge of their seat, not knowing who would be called next. What happens if somebody has already been killed?

"Joe Don, Male Student No. 10." shouted Mr Killian. A bulky boy with a scar on his cheek pulled himself up and stumbled over to the front, his muscles showing through the white of his t-shirt. Joe Don was surprisingly the clown of the class, always had something humorous to say and often put a positive spin on things. Rumors have it that his Father tried to kill him with a knife and that's how he got the scar.

Yazmin and Victoria moved over to Will, she couldn't help link her pinky finger within his, comforting him. Electricity ran through them again and Victoria couldn't help fall awkwardly silent under the arousal. Yazmin had become unaware because of the current situation. Time passed more, the arrows of the clock once pointed to 9:00pm now pointed to 11:00pm.

"Danny Harper, Male Student No. 7."

Danny stood hastily and made his way over, striding his every movement with aggression as a statement of power. He wasn't going to let this Mr Killian take control. Mr Killian narrowed his eyes and smiled.

"Danny, Danny, Danny." said Mr Killian, moving his arm away from his back and around Danny. He wasn't sure what was going on at first until he saw a glint of metal in his eye. He gasped and looked at Mr Killian, there eyes connection in a vortex of hate. Without hesitation, Mr Killian raised the knife in his hand, Danny froze in time. Will leapt forward and screamed, Yazmin pulling him back for his own safety while Victoria held Yazmin in her arms.

The knife came running down straight into Danny's arm and sliced a part of his skin off. Danny lunged forward in pain, his arm bleeding all over his clothes and the floor. His black hair fell over his face, his face turning into a twisted version of hate, his eyes empty, but he bit back and grabbed his bag and stomped out of the room. Will, Yazmin, Victoria and the other students were stood amazed, they thought he was going to die. They rested back on the wall in relief, then it suddenly hit Will. Some people will be playing this game, maybe everyone, for survival. What happens if Danny betrays him? What happens if Yazmin does? It's all too much to take in, it's like all trust has disappeared.

"Will Senate, Male Student No. 12." said Mr Killian as he eyed the class up and down. There were only eight of us left.

Will looked at Yazmin and Victoria, sighing. He didn't know what these girls were truly capable of and he's suddenly started to imagine everything in black and white. Trust has been narrowed down to nothing compared to what it used to be.

He moved forward and didn't bat an eyelid to Mr Killian, the curve of his cowboy hat covering his eyes completely.

"Heh heh," laughed Mr Killian under his breathe, staring at Will's hat. He hated American's, especially their so-called fashion.

"My dear boy, you look a fool in that pathetic hat." spat Mr Killian, his eyes piercing Will as he walked by but Will didn't bat an eyelid. He let his calm exterior take over, showing he felt no fear and will do whatever he can to get the job done. No matter what. The army man shoved the bag into Will's arms and shoved him out of the room, slapping his cowboy hat clean off. It fell to the floor at the doorway, the students on the edge of their seats, wondering what will happen next. Will merely knelt down, picked it up and placed it back on his head. He left the classroom and walked down the dark corridor, old notice boards and advertisements covering broken lockers and holed walls. Light shone down the valley of darkness, he knew that the instant he walked out of that door, the game begins for him. The minute his foot steps outside, he will be the hunted. Minutes passed and he approached the door with caution, he closed his eyes and pushed the door, the cold midnight air filling his nostrils and for a moment, he could smell blood. His walk was confident, tall and manly, _I will plough through this_, he thought as he stepped fully onto the school buildings playground.

The air stirred dread, flourishing all the way through his senses. He placed the bag over his shoulder and placed himself flat on the school wall. He edged down it until he got to a dark corner. This should keep him safe for now, he will be able to wait for Victoria and Yazmin here.

_What happens if some of the class comes out before them and try to kill me? _He thought as he opened his bag, his eyes darting around him for anybody in the vicinity.

_I wonder what weapon is in here_, he thought to himself again, his hand rummaging inside, his hands casually grazing over two bottles of water and some bread until he felt something hard and leady. Will pulled out a 15mm Sword Gun with a silencer on the end. For a moment, he felt incredibly blessed. He felt like he had just pulled the holy grail out of his bag.

_Perfect_, he thought as he loaded it, _this will keep us safe_.

_CRASH!_

The school doors flung open and Janet Dyke came stomping out, her heavy platform shoes thundering anger as she stepped.

"Fucking idiots," Janet mumbled viciously, aggressively opening her bag. Will had never seen Janet so angry before, but it was expected. She is unpredictable.

"Shitheads, how dare they make us do this," scoffed Janet through her braces, slowly pulling out a 12 inch Kay bar from her bag. The lengthy knife shining in the reflection of the Full Moon.

"Heh heh, now I can get revenge on Sarah and her pathetic groupies." murmured Janet to herself, placing the knife in her belt loop. Will clasped his hand over his mouth to quiet his breathing. Janet began to walk across the playground until she stopped in the middle, she could feel a presence behind her. Somebody was watching her in the midst's. She withdrew her knife and spun it quickly in her hand. Will pushed himself deeper into the shadows, his body less visible from a distance.

Janet began to walk back up the playground, the Moon shining down upon her like a midnight assassin. She looked blood thirsty, confident. As if the knife was her new best friend.

"Well well well," hissed Janet, the knife slicing through the air as she walked arrogantly towards Will.

_She can see me?! _Will shouted in his mind, his heart racing, his gun ready to fire in his hand. Janet cackled with laughter. Her body a few yards from Will now.

"You should of taken that hat of William." Janet said, her tone pompous. Within seconds she had dodged low, spun on the ball of her foot and jumped straight next to Will where she held the knife to his neck. He kept still, his gun hidden from her view, he hoped. Janet traced her lips down his cheek and laughed to herself, a twisted sound.

"Oh how I have dreamed of being this close to man…" whispered Janet, placing her face in front of Will's, slowly moving her hand down his arm to his hand.

"Pity." she said, grabbing the gun in Will's hand. He reflexed back and elbowed her in the face, she slammed to the floor, the knife slicing a bit through his thigh. He brushed off the pain and grabbed his gun properly and aimed it at Janet who was holding her face in pain, rolling from side to side as the searing hot heat flourished to the tips of her nerves in the cheekbone.

Will remained quiet, the barrel of the gun aimed directly at Janet's chest. Could he do it, seemed to be the question on his mind. Could he murder somebody. Of course he could, to save himself. This is a game, the minute he shoots Janet, the closer he gets to safety.

He pulled the trigger and closed his eyes, Janet thrust her hands forward and screamed No, but before her next word slipped out of her mouth, the bullet was streaming through the air towards her,

_BANG!_

The bullet slammed straight into her left lung, she gasped for her air frantically, her arms moving around the floor, trying to reach for her knife to slip in a quick revenge. Will stumbled back and breathed heavily, his eyes wide open, his hat clear of his face.

_CRASH!_

The school doors opened again and Molly Drive came running out, she fell to her knees and screamed as the saw the pool of blood surrounding her best friend Janet Dyke on the floor. Janet's hearing was slowly deteriorating as her life began to slip away. She finally grabbed the handle of the Kay bar and raised it high above her body, with one flick of her wrist, she flung the knife towards Molly. It pierced straight through her forehead and she was dead in a second, her lifeless body crashing to the playground floor. Janet's eyes rolled and she no longer breathed, her soul leaving her body.

Will was shaking now, the cold biting the outer layers of his skin. Everything he just saw went so fast. Why didn't Janet kill him? She had a clear shot, he was un-nerved. He deserved it. Why didn't he die?

"Will," whispered a voice in the distance. He peaked through the darkness to see a familiar face in the bushes at the edge of the forest. It was Danny Harper.

"Danny?" asked Will, walking out into the playground.

"Sh!" Danny hissed. Will ran over as fast as he could, the playground was like an open mine field. He dived into the bushes and landed in a heap of mud beside Danny Harper. He sat up instantly and clasped his gun firmly beside him, a small part of him telling his instincts to be wary of Danny, he could be against him.

Danny looked rugged and rough, sweat and mud covering his face and what looked like blood on his neck and ear. His hair was shiny and smooth, but frizzy on the outer layers, his eyes were alive and steely. His shirt was ripped to reveal his toned abs underneath.

He knelt down from the bushes and glared at Will for a moment, scorning him for his recent move on Janet and his slow reaction on Molly.

"You nearly got yourself slaughtered out there." whispered Danny, sitting back on his elbows, breathing heavily.

"Trust me Will, these chicks are psychotic. We men get fights done and over with and that's it, but these girls… bitchy and secretive and whenever the chance arises, they'll kill each other for something that happened a year ago. We men are just damn unlucky that this motherfucker cropped up." explained Danny, pulling out another cigarette and placing it in his mouth. Sarah's lighter appeared in his hands and for a moment, it made Will wonder how he got it, but he didn't ask. He lit the cigarette and took a deep inhale of smoke and slowly exhaled small rings into the air, his head leaning way back. His steely eyes glazed over to Will.

"You know, now would be a good time to talk." said Danny. Will smiled and moved his hat over his eyes again, a feeling of dread washing over him.

"What the fuck were you doing hiding in that corner over there huh Will? I could see your damn hat from over here." laughed Danny, smirking and taking another drag of his cigarette. Will fake a grin and looked down at his free hand, feeling quite offended that Danny slated his Father's hat, he knew his history perfectly well not to offend it. But that was Danny for him.

"I am waiting for Yazmin and Victoria." replied Will.

Danny burst out laughing, a puff of smoke escaping his mouth.

"Fuck off!" he said loudly, himself nearly in hysterics. Will didn't know what he found so funny.

"Dude, I cannot believe you're still pining over Yazmin, I mean Jesus, Victoria is the one you want, cute little girl like her. I wouldn't mind at all." said Danny.

"What are you saying?" asked Will, he knew Danny liked to play with his words whenever he spoke about a sensitive subject. Danny smirked at Will, giving him a quirky look in his eye, his cigarette hanging loosely out of his mouth.

"You think I like Sarah? Fuck no, she is high maintenance. Girls like Victoria, they're natural, she's quirky and she's beautiful." said Danny, breathing in the fresh cigarette air, "I think I love her."

Now it was Will's turn to laugh but he didn't let it slide out of his vocals, he kept it in and smirked. Men like Danny don't love, they only lust.

"I am still waiting for them, Danny." Will said cautiously, grasping his gun tighter in his hand, the barrier of distrust strengthening between them. He looked at Danny for a moment and watched him carefully, it looked as if he was forming a plan in his mind.

"Brilliant," said Danny under his breathe, "We shall wait for them, they can tag along with us, we'll keep them safe. We can get off this island."

_I doubt it_, thought Will, looking at the school door as a silhouette appeared on the walls. The door opened slowly and a figure with white trousers appeared with bare feet. It was Yazmin. She looked unbothered by the dead bodies of Janet Dyke and Molly Drive near her. Will jumped his attention and smiled in the shadow of his hat. He got up immediately and stepped through the bushes.

"Yazmin." Will whispered, trying to grab her attention as fast as he could. She looked up bewildered and saw Will in the moonlight. She smiled and quickly jogged over to him. He opened his arms and hugged her briefly, trying not to make a scene in front of Danny but he wished to hold on longer.

"What is going on?" said Yazmin with a pained tone as she pulled back from him. Will could of given her a ton of answers but he it wasn't the right time, not yet. Danny was looking at Yazmin up and down, admiring her physique but he knew she was off limits to him, he had to be respectful for Will, for now.

"I will explain later," replied Will, gesturing Yazmin to sit down. She slumped herself beside Danny and gave him an open-eyed stare, her expression unable to read.

_This chick is weird_, laughed Danny in his mind, finishing his cigarette. He pulled out his cigarette packet and offered one to Yazmin. She stared for a moment and then took one, but placed it in her pocket rather than lighting it. Will was watching Yazmin, analyzing her every move, he wanted to see whether she was nervous.

"Before I left that classroom, that Killian nutter went mental at Victoria, she's okay though. Strong but shaken, yeah? That sounds like a drink. A bit like James Bond." said Yazmin, staring at the school door, waiting for her best friend to stumble through.

Will laughed at her small comment but Danny seemed bewildered, what the Hell was she talking about it? It baffled him how she got onto the subject of Victoria to James Bond in one sentence.

"Totally told him to fuck off under her breathe, I'm surprised he didn't get violent on her arse, I mean jeez, you just don't say that to a guy like him. I guess he has a soft spot for women. Rapist." finished Yazmin, laying on her bank to look at the stars through the gap of the leaves and branches.

_What the fuck is she on_, mumbled Danny to himself in his head, watching her lay down. He found it awfully tempting to look at her exposed navel but he didn't bother, he knew Will was watching him.

A soft creak sounded in the distance and the door opened. Victoria stepped out timidly, holding her bag to her chest. Yazmin had already looked at her weapon but she wasn't going to tell anybody what it was just yet. The handle of her weapon however, was sticking out the opening of her bag but she hoped nobody would realize.

Will was about to stand up until Danny pushed him back with his arm. He grinned at him,

"I'll take this one." he said, standing and placing another cigarette in his mouth. Yazmin stared at Danny open-eyed again and smiled,

"I do say." she said to herself as she glanced at Will, giving him a shrugged smile. She seemed totally oblivious to the situation, like she hadn't realized how serious this was. This was a game of death, not fun. Then again, Will never knew what went on inside her head but all the time it was like he could feel her inside his, almost like they were one.

Danny rolled up his sleeves further and unbuttoned the bottom of his shirt, presenting himself irresistible. He casually stepped through the bushes and placed his hands into his pocket, flicking his hair back of his face, his cheekbones well defined in the moonlight. Victoria hadn't noticed him, she was staring at the dead bodies on her classmates on the floor. She didn't feel too shocked, she knew that she will be seeing a lot worse. Danny purposely scuffed his feet on the ground and suddenly, Victoria turned her head, her eyes stunned open. She stepped back a little, worried that Danny was going to hurt her until she realized he was un-armed.

"Victoria…" he whispered, his voice awesomely seductive and silky. For a moment, her heart fluttered as his natural charm sparked off on her. The way his body shaped, the way his eyes oozed temptation and the way he looked so Vamperic and porcelain enticed her intensely. She had forgotten he was Danny Harper, a pure player of lust.

"Danny, what are-"

"Take my hand." said Danny, placing his hand gracefully in front of her. She took it gently, her hands trembling. He could feel the attraction between them and suddenly it bloomed into something bigger, a warm feeling in his chest, a surge of power in his body. He had never felt this before. Victoria stared at him straight into his eyes and let him lead her on across the playground. Her bag felt heavy and pointy as it bashed on her leg as she walked. It made her wonder what weapon she had.

"Here," whispered Danny, leaving his head past her face and took her bag for her. As he pulled back, his face hovered in front of hers and for a moment, she thought they were going to kiss. He held her chin in his fingers and winked at her, smiling.

"Come on." he said, pulling himself away from Victoria, dragging her to the bushes where Yazmin and Will were both laid.

"Yazmin!" Victoria exclaimed, jumping forward and hugged her tightly. Yazmin grinned broadly and mouthed a thank you to Danny who nodded in return.

All of them sat together on the ground, pausing for rest. There was strong mix of chemistry between them, they were almost excited for the adventure to come but their ambition was soon shattered by the thought of death. There can only be one winner, but they kept telling themselves that there is a way to get off this island for all of them.

_Is there one?_

**38 Students remaining. **


	5. Chapter 5

Year Eleven, Class Nine, Esserwich High School

Sarah Petil moaned and winged as she rushed through the abandoned house. Madison had pointed it out the map earlier when they gathered together outside of the school. May was sat in her chair, her small gun on the table in front of her.

"For fucksake!" screamed Sarah, slamming the wall with her hand.

"There isn't going to be any bloody tampons in here Sarah." said Madison, folding her arms and sighing. Sarah glared at Madison and punched her arm and fell back into the hallway, crying hard.

"Why did I have to start today?!" screamed Sarah. May gritted her teeth and glanced out of the house windows.

"Look Sarah, you need to be quiet okay? Somebody could be outside." whispered May, picking up her gun. Sarah glanced at her weapon then at May and gave her a bitchy look.

"Fuck off!" she spat, burying her head in her hands, crying heavily. Madison held her bruised arm and knelt beside her, protecting her from harm. Sarah leaned her head on Madison's shoulder and clutched her bag tensely.

May however, was lost in thought. Her brother was out there somewhere on the island. She hadn't spoken to him in years, she regrets it now.

_If we had stuck together, we would be with each other now_, thought May, tapping the table with her fingers, memories of Alex and her playing on the school fields. The humid air made it hard for her to breathe in the house, it was deep in the Summer and it seemed hotter than usual this year.

Sarah looked up at May and growled to herself, annoyed that she wasn't at her side, thinking about her.

"What about me!" Sarah said through broken chords of tears. May glanced at Sarah and sighed. She no longer wished to be a floating goddess. Death was coming to them, she knew it and she would rather spend her remaining days with Alex Yagami, her brother.

"What about you?" May said cockily, jerking her head a little. Sarah widened her eyes with anger and reached into her bag. She could feel a rectangular plastic box, she pulled it out and stared at it. Two metal sticks stuck out the end. A small on button flashed, Sarah pressed it and she heard electric through her new weapon. It was a stunner. Sarah bit her lip and grinned. Madison seemed worried whether she was going to use it or not, she moved back a little but Sarah slapped her hand on Madison's wrist and pulled her close.

"You're not going anywhere." she said, pulling them both up. Sarah dragged Madison with her to May's table and glared at her viciously. Her teeth gritted, her cold blue eyes eyeing May up and down.

"You know, you're just a little fake aren't you bitch?" Sarah spat, smiling evilly at May who seemed oblivious to Sarah's threat, she was un-aware of the stunner in Sarahs hand. She merely glanced up with a don't-give-a-fuck expression which angered Sarah even more.

"You envied me, you wanted to be just like me when you were a little geek hanging out with your brother, didn't you. I bet you had fantasies over me you sick twisted whore. You should thank me for everything I have done for you!" Sarah shouted, spit spraying from her mouth. May laughed to herself as she rubbed her forehead.

"There are more important people I have to see now Sarah, you are not important to me. I have come to realise you are nothing but a fake, you are nothing without your friends so maybe you should think what I have done for you." said May in a calm tone, her hand still on her gun. Sarah scowled at May.

"Shut up! You know what, I don't care, you can fuck off out of here, go look for your brother but it'll be a waste. Don't come running back to me when you see your brother, Alex, _dead_!" laughed Sarah, raising her stunner a little. A plan forming in her mind.

May said no more. She stood out of her seat and carried her gun off the table towards the door, her bag still around her shoulder. As she placed her hand on the doorknob, Sarah opened her mouth and cackled, raised the stunner and began to shoot forward. May ducked low instantly, dodging the electricity and aimed her gun straight at Sarah's head. Without hesitation, Sarah grabbed a trembling Madison and placed her in front of her body as a human shield. May had pulled the trigger and shot, it was too late,

_BANG!_

The bullet pierced straight into Madison's heart, sending her into an etneral sleep instantly. May stood back in horror, not believing what she had done. Madison was always kind to her, she was closer to Madison than she was to most of her friends. A pool of blood ran along the floor to the tips of May's feet and that was her cue to go. Sarah looked amused and satisfied with what just happened. May turned her back and pushed open the door but before it started to close, she felt a harsh jolt through her back and she fell to the floor flat, paralyzed.

_Damnit, that bitch!_ May thought, trying to move her body as she heard Sarahs footsteps thundering over to her. Sarah grabbed Mays hair and hauled her back into the house, pulling her along by her hair. The door slammed shut.

"You're staying with me May, you're not going anywhere. You're going to be my human shield. If you disagree, I'll blow your brains out." hissed Sarah, snatching the gun from May's hand. May tried to talk but she was completely immobilized. She felt a harsh thud on her head and she was immersed in darkness, a footprint printed on the side of her face. May had been knocked unconscious.

As silence filled the air, Sarah began to hear rustling outside. Her heart leapt forward as she knelt low. The clock ticking noisily, she glanced at the time.

1:30am, it read. There was still a long time for the game to go on.

The rustling got louder, her fingers gripping the gun tightly in her fingertips. She should of known the abandoned house would be an attractive spot to most students.

_Fuck, why did I pick here? _She whined in her mind, sweating dripping into her torn floral dress, her feet and legs bare.

Suddenly, voices sounded outside of the house and the ruslting stopped. Sarah pushed herself up a little to look out the kitchen window, she could see four people standing outside, the top of their heads only visible.

_Shit, who are they? Please don't come in here, please don't… _

"The lights are off, we should go in." said a familiar voice.

"Danny?" whispered Sarah to herself, her body fully hidden behind the table now. The dead body of Madison and the stunned one of May both in full view of the front glass foor. She cursed to herself, they were going to see them and come in. Sarah had buried herself in a closed casket.

One of them stepped forward and stood outside the door, trying to peak through.

"There are two bodies on the floor." said Will Senate, bashing the door down, his silencer 15mm Sword gun raised. Sarah jumped and clasped her hands over her mouth, keeping utterly silent.

_What do I do? Shall I shoot? No. Wait, they are playing this game too, I need to. I need to live… _thought Sarah frantically to herself.

"Holy shit," came another voice, it was a girls voice. It was Yazmin's voice. That was the last straw. Sarah jumped up and shot for Yazmin, but she missed by inches. Yazmin seemed stricken back and she ducked low and pulled out her weapon, a long shining samurai sword with engravings on the blade. Sarah shot again and screamed, tears streaming down her face. Will had raised his gun, ready to aim but Yazmin raised her hand as she moved side to side quickly in front of Sarah, making it hard for her to aim.

"Bitch, just die!" screamed Sarah, shooting again and this time it skimmed the surface of Yazmin's shoulder. She groaned in pain, spun her katana and swirled the edge straight into Sarah's heart. Everybody froze in the room. Will was stunned, they had a little killer in the group. How did Yazmin know to how to dodge Sarah's aim? Victoria and Danny ran to the door and stopped dead, their faces dropping as the horrific vision of Yazmin's blade splurted blood from Sarah's chest.

Sarah gazed forward, her eyes empty and then she looked at Yazmin, she eyes full of hatred and anger but she couldn't move, the pain had stunned her just like she had stunned May. Yazmin's face was hidden in the shadows and hair but a malicious, blood-thirsty grin ladened her expression for a brief moment. As she pulled out her sword, Sarah gargled on her own blood and fell to the floor dead. A pool of blood forming around Yazmin's bare feet. She stood back and flicked her katana, the blood dripping off. Will didn't know whether to be scared or proud, she had just saved them from death, but Yazmin's kill was so expertly done, he didn't know what she was capable of now. Victoria stepped in and said nothing, she knew that Yazmin didn't want to be question about it, they were like sisters and they knew when not to talk to each other and when to. She knelt beside Madison and looked for a pulse but there was none. As she moved over to May, Will walked over to Yazmin who was still staring at Sarah. She had never felt such a buzz to kill before, such revenge. Will placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed his thumb gently for comfort. He tried to see Yazmin's expression but part of her face was hidden. Will moved his face close to hers and slowly kissed her cheek, his hat still shadowing his eyes. A smile formed across Yazmin's face, she looked at him and grabbed his hand, both of them frozen in a moment of happiness, their eyes connecting like never before. She made all his worries disapear for those short moments.

"Guys, this one is alive!" shouted Victoria, turning May onto her front. May was perfectly conscious but she still couldn't move.

"May?" questioned Yazmin as she moved passed Will to May on the floor.

"We should take her in yeah?" said Yazmin, pointing to the hallway, "Take her to one of the bedrooms, somebody should watch over her until she awakes."

Victoria nodded and took her out of the room over her shoulder. Danny stepped in fully and smiled seductively at Yazmin, she had just shown him a dirty side and he liked it, but of course he wasn't going to act on it just yet.

"Who knows what side she will be on when she wakes eh?" said Danny, putting a cigarette into his mouth again, lighting it up and casually taking a drag. Will watched Danny carefully and moved over to Yazmin, putting an arm around her. Yazmin looked away from Danny and around the room, looking for a phone.

"There should be a phone in here guys, look for one?" Yazmin said, starting to wander around the kitchen. As she did so, Danny and Will just stood and watch her, this moment of tension between them, both of them watching her intently. They never knew she could be sane, taking a leader position and killing Sarah Petil, saving them from death.

It enticed them greatly.

**37 Students remaining.**


	6. Chapter 6

Year Eleven, Class Nine, Esserwich High School

Ralph Shepards cowered his way through a clearing in the forest, a small lanky boy behind him called Chris Hope was trailing him, carrying a baseball bat in his hand. Ralph was the class nerd, he was over-confident but extremely weedy at the same time. The smallest things would scare him. Chris Hope was his close friend, the attractive one but nobody paid him any attention because of his self-opinionated attitude. It was a turn off.

"Tho-those gun shots huh!" said Ralph, holding his wrist which was bleeding.

"Nyeah, get used to it newbie." replied Chris, his bat rested on his shoulders, his hands hanging over. It was only an hour ago that they had seen Sam Lucaros and Harry Jones duelling it out near the school. Chris and Ralph knew that Sam and Henry were the big players of this game. The weapons they were carrying were horrendously powerful compared to theirs. They now knew all the rumours about Sam were true. He had been given black ninja clothing and two kunais as his weapons because he is already thoroughly trained in martial arts. Henry however had such speed, it matched the ninja abilities of Sam. He had been given two long black looking bats with huge metal spikes sticking out of the end. Chris could observe the game already, he had played online games before and knew what races had which abilities but he knew his classmates better, he already knew who'd be up there on the big fat threat list.

Chris and Ralph had watched Sam and Henry's duel from the bushes and none of them won. Their duel was interrupted by somebodies gun shot which repelled Sam and Henry away from the scene. They must be deadly serious about staying alive.

"I wonder what the girls are doing?" asked Chris, smirking to himself. Already he had formed ideas that the tough girls like Rosario Green, Evelyn Ladel and Alesha Parkers would of grouped together and used their huge confident egos to conquer anyone who crosses their path. Then there was Alannah Grottle and Rachel Pole, two religion-obsessed best friends, they would of gone to the abandoned church, no doubt they would die in the first six hours. Amelia Brown and Stacey Richards would definitely go off together but because of Amelia's duel-nature, she would probably turn on Stacey which ranked Amelia in the middle threat sector. Kelly Sommers and Katie Winters were both friends but often bitched about each other behind their backs, they would either stick together and betray each other, or go their separate ways and tag onto the stronger people.

"No idea, I don't think they would last long heh." smirked Ralph, hoisting his bag further up his shoulder. Chris shooked his head,

"I beg to differ mate, there are strong girls in our class. Sarah Petil for example." replied Chris. Ralph threw back his head and snorted a geeky laugh.

"Heh heh heh, she'd be too worried about her nails or her hair, I bet she's already dead." said Ralph.

"Yeah, killed by another girl, perhaps Yazmin, you saw them both arguing outside the coach yesterday morning." Chris said, his ankles prickling as they walked through a shrub of nettles. Both of their trousers were half-mass.

"Yazmin? She's a psycho, I wonder what weapon she got. Oh and her friend Victoria, heh heh, them too are well hawt." grinned Ralph, smirking to himself as if he had a chance with them. Chris rolled his eyes and began to think some more. The time was 2:45am, it felt like it had been a day already been stuck in this game.

_Patrisha Lowe is always a possibility of being a strong threat but she was quite fat and her reflexes are probably low. Then again, she could bulldoze people down. Hmm, Emily Park is the class geek snob, I bet she would be a strong one with her logic but I doubt she would of gotten a good weapon, her knowledge in weaponry is weak. Emma Lyon will be surely dead in the next six hours, she's terrible at everything…_

"What about the guys huh?" asked Ralph, stopping in his tracks. His legs were aching him. He sat down on a big log and pulled off his bag. Chris stopped with him and sat down opposite Ralph, pulling out a pen and a piece of paper.

"There are a lot of guys in our class who are solid." said Chris, his voice shakey. He was thinking about Danny Harper and his crew. He knew that Sam Lucaros had gone lone which was even worse because he was no longer tamed by Danny. He would of expected Danny to be with a group of people now, leading it along. George Wittleshire was too much of a Yorkshire man to stick by Danny, too independent, however he does have a crush on May Yagami so perhaps he could of gone with her.

"What about May and Alex Yagami, they are brother and sister no?" asked Ralph, eating a bit of bread from his bag.

"Ah, but they haven't spoken to each other in years remember? Heh, this is such a soap opera, honestly." snorted Chris who was starting to write on the back of his map.

"Whatcha writing?" asked Ralph.

"The threat list."

Ralphs eyes widened, his mouth opening a little to reveal his food inside. Chris tutted and rolled his eyes,

"You're such a noob Ralph, I'll show you when I'm done." said Chris.

"Ya know, Victoria Evenspire is a very strange girl, I bet she has some right violent tendencies. These girls are mental when they get going huh? Evenspire, she sounds like an elf, she moves like an elf aswell. Mm, my fantasy. I bet she's got a bow and arrow…" dazed Ralph, looking into the sky as he spoke, a grin on his face.

"Micheal Mont and Nick Lawn are both guitarists, I wouldn't expect them to have much knowledge in fighting etcetera." said Chris, still writing.

"Well, they smash guitars and stuff don't they, that's violent. I bet Lewis Parkinson is shitting himself right now heh heh, probs went to that cave on the other side of the island, probably giving himself a good seeing to." Ralph said, taking another bite into his bread. Chris looked at him in disgust.

"What the fuck?" said Chris at Ralphs masturbtion remark. Ralph merely shrugged and carried on eating, his greased down hair shining in the moonlight.

"Dave and Henry Smith, those two will definitely together, they're good with electrical things, I wonder what they have got?" asked Chris who was quite interested. Maybe they had a tracker to track students with so they knew not to run into any trouble. They could have a device they can hook up to their gameboys.

Suddenly, a crackle sounded in the distance and then a harsh ripping sound. Mr Killian's voice boomed through the air through anonymous speakers placed all the way round the islands.

"Morning kids, giving you an update on the following coordinates and students deceased. C4, D9, H3 and K2 will all be out of bounds in one hour, careful kids. Students which have been killed since the start of the game are as follows in order of death. Molly Drive, Janet Dyke, Sarah Petil, Madison Jole, Josh Shining, Paul Letresh, Emma Lyon, Katie Winters. Over and out, bye kids." Mr Killian's voice faded off.

Chris hurriedly marked the coordinates on his map, lucky for them they were on none of them. He couldn't believe how many have been killed already.

"Fuck me, how many dead, Paul Letresh as well, thought he did basketball?" said Ralph, drinking some of his water. Chris shook his head and smirked,

"I knew he'd go down first, I bet him and Josh dueled it out and both died. As for Emma and Katie, I don't know. As for Sarah Petil and Madison Jole, holy shit, I bet May took them down, heh heh, good girl." said Chris, finishing off his list. He handed it over to his friend. Ralph scanned the sheet thoroughly. It read,

Threat List

High threat

Sam Lucaros, Henry Jones, Danny Harper, Will Senate, May Yagami, Alex Yagami, Donald Winters, Rosario Green, Yazmin Mae (perhaps) and Victoria Evenspire (perhaps).

Middle threat.

George Wittleshire, Amelia Brown, Joe Don, Lucas Shire (only a threat because of his love for Emily Park) - Michael Mont, Nick Lawn, Evelyn Ladel, Alesha Parkers, Patrisha Lowe.

Low threat.

Henry and Dave Smith, Lewis Parkinson, Simon Bennett, Stacey Richards, Jemma Mitra, Kelly Sommers, Alannah Grottle, Rachel Pole.

"Woah, nice analysis, where are we?" asked Ralph, puzzled. Chris smiled.

"That is not for us to decide." Chris said, putting his pen away and taking the list back into his hands, staring at each other expectantly.

**33 Students remain. **


	7. Chapter 7

Year Eleven, Class Nine, Esserwich High School

There was no phone in the house so they left two hours later with May stumbling along beside them half-conscious. Nobody dared to approach her for answers, her presence seemed too guarded and secluded.

Yazmin glanced at her watch, _4:30am_, it read.

"The sun will be rising in two hours, we need to make sure we're hidden from view. I think there is a church nearby." said Yazmin, holding her katana by her side as if she had bonded with it immediately. The tone in Yazmin's voice and thoughts had changed completely and began to baffle even her closest friend, Victoria

Danny and Will walked beside each other, silent in their own thoughts, they were also baffled by the bloody scenes within the house. None of them had stopped to think that perhaps Yazmin could turn on them, ending their lives brutally. Danny took out a cigarette and lit it, inhaling its nicotine goodness while Will soaked off the second-hand smoke. He had become so mentally infatuated with Yazmin after that little scene moments ago, he couldn't concentrate on anything else. Victoria however, was walking beside Yazmin with a puzzled expression on her face, glancing from Will to her best friend over and over again, endless anxious thoughts whirling around in her mind.

"Yazmin, can I talk to you?" asked Victoria, her steely eyes glancing at Yazmin.

"Go ahead darls." whispered Yazmin, smiling. The word "darls" comforted Victoria, reassuring her that her best friend wasn't lost in the game.

"You and Will…" she began, her thoughts moving faster than her speech, "Do you… like him?"

Yazmin didn't respond at first, she seemed too wrapped up in Will's mind, it was like they were both in each others heads, absorbed in their love for each other while the guilt behind it all pounded on as she looked at Victoria, her closest friend.

I can't lie to her, thought Yazmin, frowning harshly.

"Yes." Yazmin replied, lowering her head as they walked along. The church appearing through a shroud of wall grass. Victoria didn't answer, she just nodded and carried on walking, not knowing how to feel. She could tell this game was about to get severely complicated.

"There's the church!" shouted Yazmin, smiling deviously as she ran ahead of the others up the mount of tall grass to see the church in front of them. It was a typical looking church with strain-glass windows, gargoyles and worn away concrete. It looked beautiful amongst the night sky, the trees surrounding it like a duvet. Will tipped his hat up his forehead a little to get a clearer view.

"We'll have to be careful entering Yaz," Will said warningly, "There are a lot of reasons for people to hide in a church, especially if they're deeply religious."

Yazmin gazed at Will and smiled, himself returning the gesture. The sexual tension between them kept growing and growing every time they came close to proximity. Danny was strangely quiet and kept his distance from the three girls, which made Will think with endless questions. It was always impossible to tell what Danny was thinking under the surface though his expressions always gave his emotions away.

Yazmin carried on walking, the others following closely behind. She thundered her steps to the church doors and hammered her bare feet through them, opening the doors to slam on the walls.

_A brief, swift entry will get their attention_, Victoria thought as she analyzed Yazmin's motives.

They moved into the aisle way of the church, candles lighting the place. It was obvious somebody had been here before. Yazmin dashed down the aisle to the alter, jumped onto the prayer table and looked around the main room for students, until suddenly the chime of a gameboy rang through the echoing walls of the church. A small smirk formed on her lips as she stepped down, the others darting their attention to Yazmin.

"What is it?" asked Will, moving towards Yazmin.

"Sh!" commanded Yazmin, placing a finger on her lip, the sound of the gameboy becoming louder as she moved to the left wing of the main room. Will could hear it alright, and could guess who it was.

"Dave Smith." murmured Victoria. Yazmin nodded and grinned. Danny however, perched himself on the alter table and carried on smoking, casually blowing balls of tobacco onto the cross behind him, he wasn't interested in the slightest, too much was on his mind that concerned him and only him.

"I'm going in," Yazmin whispered, raising her katana to shoulder height, gesturing the others to stay back.

"No, let me handle this." Will laughed, pulling Yazmin back. She was about to reflex and go forward but decided to do as she was told, she would of declined if she wasn't so infatuated with him. Will pulled out his gun and held it behind his back, placed one hand on the left wing door and gently pushed it open to reveal Henry Smith, Student No. 4 tucked in the corner on the gameboy, his floppy fringe shadowing his torn expression. He looked up in horror and cried out in pain, blood appearing from under his fringe, trickling down his eyebrow and leaking into his piercing eyes. Will stood in shock, his expression unreadable.

"D-don't kill me." said Henry Smith in such a quiet, gentle tone.

"Fak you!" screamed a brutal tone from behind Will.

_CRASH!_

The left wing door slammed shut, Dave Smith Student No. 5 appearing from the shadows with two small knives in his hands. He looked murderous like a cannibal, his features darkened with bruises, his lip bleeding from the side. His shirt was tattered and torn, random lacerations appearing in between the tears. Will turned and raised the gun, aiming at Dave's temple.

"Heh heh, Will, ah do say mate, fakin' nice to see ya. Not. Get tha fak outa mah church!" Dave shouted, punching Will in the cheekbone, sending him to the floor. Suddenly, cries and bangs thundered through the wooden door. On the other side, Yazmin was knelt on her knees, pounding her fists on the door for it to open. Danny was already there, peering through the keyhole while Victoria was attending to May who had fainted on the floor. Yazmin could feel the anger stir in Danny, such anger.

"Oh, sorry darls, can't ya say owt wiv mah fist pounding ya face!" Dave cackled, slamming his fist into Will's face harder, his knee nudging straight into his gut. Henry merely sat there with Dave's gameboy rested on his knees, his expression grim and lifeless. Will's hat toppled off his head and onto the floor, blood dripping off his face into his hat, his gun beside him but the pain immobilized him too brutally for him to pick up the weapon and fight back. Will's mind began to race with thoughts, images and memories of Yazmin, what happens if he dies? Would he die like his Father? Like always, he had wandered into unknown territory and this time, he was playing the role of his Father and had only landed himself in a similar situation.

On the other side, Danny began to knock on the planks of wood on the door.

"Each door has a weak plank, hopefully…" Danny began, his cigarette gripped tightly in his mouth as he continued knocking, "This one."

Danny stood back and raised his foot into the air, Yazmin knelt against the steps crying with her katana in her hand. He pulled his muscles back and launched his foot straight into the wood, cracking the door in several directions and suddenly Yazmin's expression lifted into a smile.

"Who the fak is that!" Dave shouted, kicking Will away from him and glared at the door.

"Are those ya fakin friends? They're gonna die just like you mate!"

Another thump sounded through the small left wing room as Danny slammed his foot into the wood, more cracks beginning to appear. Henry flinched with every thump but seemed blank and lifeless towards the whole situation, it was almost like he was planning something, somewhere in the abyss of his suicidal thoughts.

"Th-they've got w-weapons…" hissed Will, spitting blood on the ground, his body curled up on the floor in pain. Dave laughed in Will's face and kicked him in the balls.

"Don't need ya telling me what dey got, lemi guess, Danny, Sam and George eh? Ya fakin' little cronies!" Dave laughed and stood right in front of the door, raised his arms and tipped his head back with laughter.

"GIVE ME IT YOU SHIT'ED!"

_BOOM!_

The door obliterated to pieces, shards of wood splitting through the skin of Dave, his heart impaled by the sheer impact of the door. Danny rushed in and slammed his knuckles straight into Dave's jaw, then his gut and finally his balls. Yazmin leapt passed Danny and threw herself onto Will, her body covering his, protecting him.

"Will, Will! Speak to me, are you okay?" she whispered in his ear, wiping the floor from his cheekbone, pulling his hat to his head.

"I…" Will stopped himself before he could say anymore, he nearly admitted something irrelevant, something not suitable for the situation. Yazmin ran her lips amongst his cheekbone, hopefully soaking up the blood and kissing his wounds better.

Danny power strode towards Henry and pointed his finger at him, his stare menacing and brutal. He grabbed Dave's gameboy and flung it across the room where it hit the wall and broke into pieces. Dave was groaning on the floor, inches away from death as the wood in his heart gradually cut off the circulation forever.

Danny grabbed Henry's shirt and pulled him out of the corner, punched him three times in the crotch and threw him to the floor. Henry couldn't reflex in time for Danny had his hand on Will's gun, aimed at Henrys head.

"Fucker." Danny grumbled, pulled the trigger and shot Henry clean in the head, sending him to his death instantly. Dave closely followed, both brothers entwined in death.

Silence filled the room, Danny glaring at his prey, the gun loosely held by his side. Nobody knew how to react. Yazmin was pleased but she didn't know Danny was so fast, so elegant in his killing and motives. Will was knelt up on her chest as she stroked his bruises. Victoria wandered in with May who was still unconscious.

"We're going to have to rest here for a few hours, we can't go out after the gunshots." Victoria said, her tone expressing concern.

"T-there should be a secret room at the top of the c-church." whispered Will, fatigue taking over his body after his beatings. Danny nodded at Victoria and began to gesture her and May out of the room.

"Are you two coming or do you want to die?" asked Danny who seemed strangely pissed off.

Yazmin shook her head,

"It's alright, chuck us my katana and I'll keep Will here for awhile, he's in no fit state to be moved." answered Yazmin, raising her hand for the katana. Danny reached over and handed her it, nodding at them both with a serious expression, closing the broken door after him. It took a few moments for the three of them to disappear, Yazmin and Will completely alone in the left wing room, pools of blood surrounding them. She continued to stroke his head, making him feel better as they lay. He lifted his head, his face right in front of hers, their eyes boring into each others, an ultimate moment of love and desire connecting them for a split second. Falling in love. It was dangerous to fall in love in these conditions, in a game of death. Yazmin moved forward and pushed her lips on Will's, kissing him so deeply it felt as if she melted into him. He kissed her back with such strength, his hands becoming tangled in her hair as he pulled her head closer to his.

Hours passed and they remained lost in each others presence and warmth, every inch of love they felt for each other was expressed to some extent, not noticing the door was broken for public viewing and through the gaps of the broken wood were two sets of beautiful, piercing eyes, belonging to Victoria Evenspire.

**31 Students Remain **


	8. Chapter 8

Year Eleven, Class Nine, Esserwich High School

**Three years ago,**

**Center Parcs, England. **

**Evening.**

Victoria peeked through the trees, the branches catching her face as they blew in the wind. No one could see her from her little secret den. She would come here every night to watch Will and the others partying together by the campfire. It was the annual school trip to Center Parcs and every time she vowed that she would approach Will with confidence. He always seemed alone without a partner, you'd think he was available.

"Heheh." Victoria laughed to herself, grinning as she watched them. Danny always appealed to her in some form but not often, he was too arrogant for her liking. Will was the one she desired, good old American-styled Will who had a soft-spot for women, she hoped. Will took his shirt off and smoked back his cigarette, exhaling it into the air. Victoria pushed her head further through the branches, eager to see more of him.

"Dude, there's someone watching us." said Sam Lucaros, who was also smoking. Danny, Will, Sam and George stood up and began to look in Victoria's direction, in a daze she didn't realize until Danny pointed upwards.

"It's Victoria!" shouted Danny.

"Orite darling, what you doing? Perving on us?" George laughed, inhaling some of his cigarette.

"Dude, she's just watching Will, and his SEXY BODAY!" Sam joked, punching Will's arm playfully. He didn't respond, he merely turned his back to Victoria and walked towards the campfire.

"He's too good for you darling!" Danny shouted, punching fist into the air. Victoria leapt back on her bottom and screwed her face up in anger. It wasn't an infatuation with his body, it went deeper than that. She knew she loved him. It was silent for a few moments and just as Victoria began to get up again, Danny began shouting again.

"He will never be yours!"

The words coursed through Victoria's mind over and over again, sending her into a whirl of anxious thinking. She could feel tears well up in her eyes, humiliated and confused. Why is the world doing this to her? What has she ever done to deserve this? Why does she not deserve Will?

_He will never be yours… he will never be yours…._

**31 Students Remain.**


	9. Chapter 9

Year Eleven, Class Nine, Esserwich High School

Alex Yagami breathed in the morning air as the sun began to rise on the horizon. A gaggle of girls were whispering behind him. Stacey Richards, Student No. 2, Jemma Mitra Student No. 3 and Kelly Sommers Student No. 12 were all surrounding a group of weapons and drugs on the floor. Alex didn't choose to be followed, they had done so without asking and he couldn't be bothered to attend to them so he let them do as they please, besides, his weapon could own them all. He was searching for his sister, May Yagami and had other needs.

"Oh my god, is this ecstasy?" asked Jemma, raising a little white pill to her face. Stacey laughed and grabbed one of the pills and shoved it in her mouth.

"Hell yeah it is!" laughed Stacey.

Alex didn't bother looking behind him, he was waiting for them to die, be it now or tomorrow. He was lost in thought and didn't feel the need to be interested in little girls shenanigans. He merely had them beside him as bait.

"It is ecstasy! I totally tried this in a club one time, like oh my god it was amazing." Jemma explained, putting two more ecstasy pills into her mouth. Jemma, Stacey and Kelly were the silent, normal girls who went to clubs every weekend and acted as if they went to University rather than High School. Jemma was the out-going one while Stacey and Kelly were the followers who did whatever Jemma did. They would put their lives in the line to remain Jemma's friend, besides, Jemma can get them into any club, anywhere.

"Bitch Stacey, you're such a daring bitch!" Kelly spluttered as she downed some acid with her ecstasy. She had no idea what she was doing. Jemma grabbed the small penknife on the floor and began to flick it open and shut mindlessly.

"Hmm, I wonder who can kill with this." Jemma pondered, glancing at Alex.

"Oh my god no way are we going to kill him!" Kelly whispered loudly, "Remember, he's our bodyguard."

"Oh shit yeah, totally forgot girlfriend heh heh." Jemma grinned, putting the penknife down.

"He's sure damn fine though aint' he?" said Stacey, licking her lips.

"Hey Alex, get your sexy bum over here!" shouted Jemma. Alex glanced at them through the narrow slit of his glare.

_Disgusting bunch of worthless girls, _he thought.

He walked over with his hands in his pockets and towered over the girls, his presence dark and brooding.

"Um, you're so clever Alex, like so hawt." Kelly said, tugging on his trousers. Alex was becoming incredibly tempted to punching her in the face. Jemma, the clever one out of the two knew something was up with Alex but she daren't say anything unless they lost him. They were useless without him. He was their rock.

"What do you want?" asked Alex, his tone agitated.

"You darls, you want to tell us what's in his sexy little pill here?" suggested Jemma, raising the ecstasy tablet to his face. Alex grabbed it and crushed it in his palms.

"Death." Alex said, turning his back to them, walking further down the beach, watching the horizon. It made him laugh how he only has one crush in the class and yet he scorns most women. His crush was Rosario Green, which made him laugh even more because she was the tough cookie of the school, and yet he found her so appealing. Especially when they walked home together one night, he found her one of the most beautiful human beings alive, but he knew his limits, he knew that he would only end up mentally fucked if he got involved too much with love.

"Mmm… I feel weird." Kelly said, touching her stomach, looking at the other girls with a pained expression. Jemma glanced at Kelly.

"You'll be fine babes." laughed Jemma, chucking Kelly another pill, "It's just the nerves of the games babes, just take another pill and you'll be high in no time. Got to numb the pain, that's what it's all about."

Kelly nodded and placed the pill in her mouth, smiling at the others. Stacey began to frown at her lap, she too was beginning to feel weird, as if her head was about to explode. She held her head in a dazed manner, looking up to the horizon. Alex had walked far off into the distance and carried on walking. Jemma stood on her feet and began to shout.

"Hey Alex! Where you going!"

Alex didn't respond. He gradually came to a halt and turned on his feet, his expression looked as if he was smiling. Jemma frowned and then looked at the others who were moaning and crouching over.

"Oh jeez, what's up with you two?" asked Jemma, and suddenly, Stacey threw up in front of them, Kelly rolling onto her back in pain.

"Shit!" Jemma shouted, "Don't fucking over-dose on me!"

The girls didn't respond. The island map flew in the wind a little onto Jemma's foot, she looked down and glanced at their coordinate.

"D9." whispered Jemma, where had she heard that before?

Kelly and Stacey began to convulse under the pressure of drugs in their system, they were close to becoming unconscious. Jemma stepped back from the scene and searched her mind.

"D9... D9! Where have I heard tha-"

And suddenly it clicked.

_Morning kids, giving you an update on the following coordinates and students deceased. C4, __**D9**__, H3 and K2 will all be out of bounds in one hour, careful kids._

"SHIT!" screamed Jemma. She ran without thinking about the others, running as fast she could towards Alex. His smile seemed to grow bigger as she approached him, the sun shining behind him, her legs carrying her super-fast. She was just about to come to a halt until she heard a watch alarm go off. She was a meter away from Alex and had come to a halt as the sound of the alarm sang through the air.

"No…" she whispered, raising her hands to her collar.

"Goodbye Jemma." Alex said, smiling.

_BOOM!_

Jemma's head exploded into pieces, her headless body falling to the floor right in front of Alex who glared with a grin on his face.

_BOOM! _

Down went Stacey.

_BOOM!_

Down went Kelly.

The headless trio lying in their beds of death which Alex had cunningly avoided. He had moved right across the D9 coordinate border into D10 where he could watch his groupies fall to their knees without a head, thus bringing him closer to his goal. Whatever_ that_ was…

**28 Students Remain.**


	10. Chapter 10

Year Eleven, Class Nine, Esserwich High School

"Morning kids! Rise and shine! I got some brilliant news for you. Students that have died in the past six hours are in this order, Dave Smith, Henry Smith, Jemma Mitra, Stacey Richards and Kelly Sommers. Keep going kids, you're doing a nice job! The following coordinates are now out of bounds, F10, E3, B2 and A0. See you later kids." and Mr Killians voice faded out.

Chris Hope pulled out his list and crossed out the deceased. It was raining again that morning, 9:00am the message had been delivered by Mr Killian. Chris was neatly on the ball, he knew his organization skills would keep him up to scratch in this game. Ralph Shepard's on the other hand, was new to this scenario. The two of them had moved to a tree shelter in D9 not long ago after it become accessible again. When they had stumbled upon the tree house, another map and a sniper rifle was found on the floor, which worked as a great advantage for Chris and Ralph, but mainly Chris.

"Keep sharp Ralph, I hear rustling in the trees." said Chris, glancing through his binoculars every now and again. And it was true, he could hear rustling in the trees.

"Who is it? I can hear something." Ralph whispered, ducking lower in front of the window.

Down below, five boys were wandering down below, all looking at map. Their tones were raised and angered, as if they were arguing.

"Sh, Ralph, I see them." whispered Ralph who ran over to Chris, watching from above.

Students, Donald Walters Student No. 20, Michael Mont Student No. 17, Nick Lawn Student No. 18, Lewis Parkinson Student No. 13 and Simon Bennett Student No. 14 were all grouped together, in an unlikely situation.

"Look, shut it Donald you wanker, you know we nearly got killed by that bastard Alex Yagami back there, did we not just run for our lives five minutes ago?" spat Nick Lawn, his arrogant stare boring into Donald's.

"I'm not a dumbass you wankface, I know what we did!" shouted Donald.

"What the fuck did you just say?" said Nick, raising a dagger to Donald's throat. Donald slapped it away and whispered and apology. Nick faced the others and pointed at the map with a grim look on his face.

"There is too many of us grouped together, it's going to look pretty fucking obvious if there is a shroud of people wandering around, we're a walking target." explained Nick.

"I disagree." objected Simon Bennett, his brooding glare analyzing Nick. You could tell everybody hated each other.

"Oh? You disagree with me?" questioned Nick, fumbling around with the handle of his dagger. Lewis stood close beside Simon, aware that his friend could be killed.

"Well, think about it logically, if there are more people it's going to repel the student rather than entice them because of the amount of threat in this group. The student doesn't know what weapons we have on us, thus if you had any sense of wit about you, you'd run and not attempt to take on five males." Simon said, his voice monotone. Nick looked at him and for a second, almost smiling.

"Good fucking point man, I like your thinking, yes I do, but Alex is onto us now. He knows three out of five us have pretty damn good weapons and it seems he's collecting them up for some reason." said Nick.

"Alex has a death list." said Michael, fumbling his thumbs.

"Death list?" asked Simon.

"Oh yeah, when I was friends with him awhile back before he became a recluse after his fall out with his sister, he showed me his death list. It's very surprising, the people on it are very skilled and high-ranked in the school." explained Michael. Nick's mouth dropped.

"Y-you think we're on it?!" shouted Nick.

"No, you're not on it. Infact, I can tell you who's on the list for a price…" smirked Michael, his hand behind his back now, fumbling with a piece of screwed up paper. Nick eyed him suspiciously.

"What you want?" asked Nick, moving closer to Michael. Simon, Lewis and Donald stepped back; they could feel the danger in the air. Simon however, could feel something else, something underlying.

"Give me your weapon." said Michael, both of his hands behind his back now.

"What? No, fuck off. What have you got behind your back?" asked Nick, stepping evasively towards Michael now.

"I said, give me your weapon Nick Lawn." said Michael, glancing to the side quickly. Nick stopped and looked to the side also but there was nothing there.

"And what, you're just going to tell us?" Nick spat, raising his fist. Michael stood there, not moving an inch.

"Maybe." replied Michael. Nick had had enough; he punched Michael to the floor and pinned him down. Simon, Lewis and Donald ran over and helped Nick. Donald grabbed Michael's arms and grabbed the piece of screwed up paper from his hand.

"What's this?" mumbled Donald, opening it up to read three, bold brutal words.

**THE DEATH LIST.**

"Mother fucker!" Donald shouted, handing the paper to Nick whom snatched it off him. It took him a few moments to simmer until he glared at Michael.

"You're an insider, you-"

_TWISH!_

An arrow lodged itself in Nick's back, right through his heart. He fell onto the arrow and died instantly, Michael laughing to himself. Everybody leapt to their feet and began to look around.

"Dude, there's a fucking sniper!" shouted Lewis.

_TWISH TWISH!_

Two arrows darted through the air, one slamming itself into the skull of Lewis and the other into Donald, both of them fell flat. Dead. Simon grabbed the small gun in his pocket and raised it into the air, but Michael had already began crawling his way towards Simon with Nick's dagger in his hand. Simon was unaware and just as he caught sight of Chris Hope in the tree house, an arrow darted straight into his chest and Michael slashed his ankle tendons, sending him to the floor, paralyzed and as seconds passed, dead. Michael rolled onto his back on the floor and out-stretched his arms.

"My oh my, it's Chris Hope!" Michael shouted, the list still clutched in his hand. No more arrows flew to the ground.

"Shoot again!" whispered Ralph loudly. Chris raised a hang and grinned,

"No, he's got my attention; I'm going to see what he has to say." Chris said, peering down below at Michael, the rain pattering hard on the dead bodies below.

"Yes, it's Chris Hope, may I help you?" said Chris.

"This list," began Michael, raising it into the air, "The Death List, you're on it, I wouldn't mess with me if I were you since Alex Yagami wants you dead and believe me, he's on a roll right now. On a smooth fucking roll and he can hear every word you say."

"What?" whispered Chris to himself, stepping back from the window, looking around him.

"He's just messing with your head Chris!" shouted Ralph.

"Oh am I dear old Ralphie?" Michael cackled.

"I'll kill you!" screamed Chris, raising his rifle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." came a voice behind them. Michael began laughing deviously. Chris turned hoping to see somebody but there was none, just empty space.

"Who are you!?" shouted Chris, frowning furiously.

"Enough about me Chris, put your rifle down and I'll spare your life, for now." said the voice again. Ralph ultimately baffled. It took a few moments for Chris to respond but eventually he placed the rifle on the floor.

"Good boy." said the voice, which became unreadable. Chris was stunned and as he backed to the window, he heard more rustling of the trees. Ralph had cowered in the corner, hugging the rifle in fear. Chris turned towards the outside and looked down below. Michael had gone.

"It was a complete set-up…" said Chris quietly, sitting himself down the floor, "Ralph it was a set up!"

"I-I know, we are stupid!" Ralph shouted, trying to hold back tears.

"I'm now prey, meat…" whispered Chris, looking at his own hands as they shook. He glanced through the window and felt his world collapse. Their plans had cascaded into nothingness, he had become the hunted and was no longer invisible and the very man who had just spared his life is the very man who wrote him on that list. The silent prowler, the unstoppable.

Alex Yagami.

**24 Students Remain.**


	11. Chapter 11

Year Eleven, Class Nine, Esserwich High School

Emily Park embraced her lover as she felt the wave's crash upon them. Emily Park, Student No. 6 caressed Lucas Shire, Student No. 9. They were planning to commit suicide. They would rather kill each other than be killed.

"Are you sure you want to do this Emily?" asked Lucas in a gentle tone, his long dirty blonde hair wafting in the mid-day wind. She stroked his face and smiled at him.

"Yes, more than anything." whispered Emily, kissing his forehead.

After passing three headless bodies at D9, she knew that it was her time to die in the hands of her lover.

"Have you got the knife?" whispered Emily, kissing Lucas again. Lucas nodded and raised it to her chest, the point fixed perfectly under her breast. It was strange for them to feel so much love in a moment of death but they were determined to be together in soul if they cannot in flesh.

"I love you." Emily said, placing her hand on Lucas' back and pushing herself into the dagger, pain brimming through her nerves, her muscles and bones, pushing her to the peak of death where Lucas was stunned to tears as Emily died in his grasp, the grasp of his love. Blood spilled beneath the two of them like a rose bed of desire. Lucas pulled out the dagger, crying horrendously hard and placed the dagger to his own heart and slammed it in hard, the other end sticking out of his back, within seconds his eyes clouded over, he could feel his breathing become slower, the pain numbed by his love for Emily and as he fell onto her beautiful body, his heart thumped to a stop and he was lost for eternity with his lover, in love, _for eternity._

**22 Students Remain.**


	12. Chapter 12

Three hours had passed since the church incident

Three hours had passed since the church incident. Victoria, Danny, Yazmin, May and Will had all fallen asleep in separate part of the churches. They thought the motive of being separate would serve them well considering it would keep them out of harms way if anybody were to invade their current domain.

Danny woke from a horrific dream, the same re-occurring one he's had since he was a child. He supposed it was a reflection of past hurt from seeing his Mother die right before his eyes. Nobody knew about his family conflicts, he always thought that they were inner-weaknesses only he should know. Not even Will knew about his Mother, though it did make Will wonder where his Mother was whenever he went to visit the Harper residence. Victoria and May were sat against the wall, making no conversation, no sound. Their eyes were slightly wide open and shocked beyond disbelief.

"Morning." Danny mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He knew that this lack of sleep wouldn't get to him, his looks were flawless 24/7.

"Afternoon you mean," replied Victoria, glancing anxiously at him, "You were calling out in your sleep."

"What?!" exclaimed Danny.

_Shit_, he thought as he glared at May who was also glancing at him with her dark brown eyes.

"You were calling out for your Mother, then Yazmin..." mumbled Victoria.

Danny didn't bother explain, he just raised his head in a sort of appreciation towards her concern.

_It's_ _always Yazmin. Yazmin, Yazmin, Yazmin,_ thought Victoria, scratching the concrete floor with frustration.

Danny pulled himself to his feet and took off his shirt, it was too ragged to wear and the day was hot, he could feel it through the church windows.

"We need to get a move on, where's the nearest place on your map?" Danny asked Victoria. She looked at the map on the floor and pointed at a tree house.

"There's a tree house in D9, we could always go there?" replied Victoria. She seemed hesitant about moving from the church.

"You don't want to go?" questioned Danny, scratching his injured arm. It was healing, finally.

"No… it's not that, it's just, this game only goes on for another two days. I can't see us killing each other but eventually, there has to be a winner. If not, we all die anyway. We _will _all die unless we don't find a way, fast." explained Victoria.

Danny put a cigarette in his mouth; he couldn't deal with the stress right now. Instead of replying to her, he walked out the room and headed for the main room downstairs. He could see Will and Yazmin sat on the floor by the alter, mumbling about something.

"Everyone, there's a tree house not too far from here, we should head there." commanded Danny, standing beside Will, tipping his hat off his head jokingly.

"Excuse me." Will laughed, placing it back on, grinning. Yazmin's face however, was far away. She looked completely lost in thought, in worry. The sudden reality of the game was hitting home. Hard.

"Wait." mumbled a voice from above. It was May, the first time she had ever spoken to them. Everyone looked at her puzzled and stunned.

"My brother, he knows this game," May said, walking down the steps, her eyes and hair tired and drab, "He's played it before."

Will fell silent, he knew about this game also.

"Alex Yagami has played this disgusting game before?!" exclaimed Victoria, her fists clenched.

"Not only played, he was won it. Twice." said May, she seemed pretty confident talking about her brother, as if she was proud to be his sister even though they haven't spoken in years.

"Holy shit, we're going to be completely owned." whispered Yazmin.

"Don't say that!" shouted Victoria, tears stinging her eyes. Danny and Will merely looked at each other with a brooding stare, they often played with each others expressions whenever they were going to communicate something secret.

"Look, it's not the end of the world-"

"Shut up Will!" shouted Victoria again, now starting to full on cry. Everyone kept their distance from each other, the situation felt so alien.

"Listen, Victoria, all is not lost. I know…some things." said Will, looking at his hands as he spoke. Everyone's mouths dropped apart from May.

"That's right Will, you do." May whispered, giggling. Will pointed a finger at her and shook his head. Nobody dared to question what May had just said but Danny, Victoria and Yazmin could tell there were secrets in the midst's that could jeopardize their position in this game.

"I know a lot about this game, that's all I can tell you." said Will, standing up, his hat shadowing his eyes, "Come on."

He began to wander down the aisle, holding his gun in his hand, blood staining his shirt. The others followed and as Victoria crossed May, she swore she saw a smirk on May's expression. Victoria grabbed Yazmin's arm and glared at her.

"We need to talk, hang back a little."

They hung back as they entered the open air, their attention on high alert incase they came across any students. Victoria looked at Yazmin deeply; she could tell Victoria was concerned.

"May. It's May, there is something about her. She seems sneaky." Victoria whispered, keeping a tight grip on Yazmin.

"I know, I feel it too but we can't act now, it would be too brash. You have to remember that she could be a great advantage for us. All the information she knows, you heard what she said about her brother." said Yazmin.

"Yes I know, but she could be lying. How do we know she's being truthful, she could be saying it and playing us on for some inner cause that we don't know about!" whispered Victoria loudly. May glanced back for a second and then carried on walking.

"Look, all I know is we've got the upper hand. Will apparently knows a lot about this game-"

"You saw that little connection between May and Will, it's like she knows something about him!" said Victoria.

"Calm down Victoria, there is nothing to worry about." said Yazmin quietly.

"Nothing to worry about? Yazmin, we're going to DIE!" shouted Victoria. The word die caught everybody's attention, causing everyone to come to a halt. Yazmin waved her hand and carried on walking.

"We're nearly at D9, just keep on moving and we'll be fine. We shall plan when we get to the tree house okay?" said Yazmin, pulling out her katana, holding it casually by her side. She moved swiftly in front of everybody, leading the way and they did as they were told. Easy to fool.

**22 Students Remain.**


	13. Chapter 13

Three hours had passed since the church incident

Rosario Green Student No. 9 unwrapped a chocolate bar as she stood in the doorway of the small doctor's surgery. Her deep maroon hair was flailing in the afternoon wind, her green eyes gazing up at the sky.

"Evelyn, we should take shelter somewhere else. This place is the pits and there's a storm coming." Rosario murmured, taking a bite of her bar. She could feel her packet of cigarettes burning in her pocket, calling out for her to smoke one.

_In a minute_, she thought to herself, gripping the bulge of cigarettes.

Evelyn came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling. Rosario Green, Evelyn Ladel and Alesha Parkers were a trio of friends and though they worked as violent team, they deeply loved each other as close friends. They never used each other and people often mistook Alesha and Evelyn as followers for Rosario, tagging onto to her because she was strong and intelligent with a bunch of muscle.

"You're right Rose, I'll take a look at the map." Evelyn said, wandering back to the table. Alesha stumbled out of the toilets smiling.

"Of all days I had to start today." laughed Alesha, Evelyn laughing with her.

"That's actually really typical." Evelyn said, tracing her finger along the coordinates. Rosario didn't respond, she seemed distant in thought. She always went off in these philosophical moods, thinking too deeply about an emotive subject, especially if she was placed in an emotive situation. Alex Yagami did cross her mind a few times in her deep moment; she wondered whether he was alright, what he was up to. Whether he was still alive.

Evelyn had noticed Rosario's mood but didn't bother asking what was wrong, she could tell that the stresses of this game was even too much for the toughest girl in school. She knew, as a closest friend, that Rosario may seem tough but she's the most fragile person deep down.

"There is a tree house not too far from here, it would take about an hours walk." said Evelyn, sitting herself down on the table. Alesha copied.

Rosario reached into her pocket and pulled out a cigarette, lit it and inhaled a need gauge of nicotine. She didn't answer Evelyn at first, she wanted to finish thinking.

"Um, Rose?" Evelyn whispered.

"Don't you wonder?" said Rosario, her voice silky smooth with a little rasp in her tone.

"Wonder what?" questioned Evelyn.

"There is something about this game that poses the question of karma. Do I deserve this after all the violence I have inflicted upon others?" whispered Rosario, taking another drag of her cigarette.

"No of course not, those kids deserve it!" Alesha shouted, thumping her fist on the table, Evelyn placed a hand on Alesha's to calm her down. She knew Rosario had a point.

"Does anybody deserve pain even if they have inflicted it themselves to deserve the consequences?" Rosario asked again, beginning to hoist a bag around her back, "Storms coming in, we should move to the tree house."

Rosario stepped outside and pulled her hood up, shadowing her face. Evelyn and Alesha grabbed their things and followed, each holding their weapons in their hands. Evelyn grasped a machete while Alesha held a kitchen knife. Rosario's weapon was still concealed, she didn't want to look at it yet, she knew it would be a good one and would only be tempted by her violent desires to use it.

Half an hour passed they were still quiet, not one of them saying a word to each other, apart from Alesha who would add a small quip now and again, trying to get a conversation going. You could tell she was pretending this situation wasn't happening, escaping reality.

"Do you hear that?" whispered Evelyn, stopping in her tracks. Rosario halted and turned to Evelyn, not feeling that scared whether she heard anything or not. Alesha knelt on the floor; she had seen something in between the grass.

"Footprints…" murmured Alesha, analyzing them, "Girls shoes and the footprints are warm."

Evelyn looked around her, the sound of rustling beginning to fill the air. She could hear footsteps pattering on the wet ground. Rosario moved behind a tree and lent herself against it for protection. She looked side to side, flashes of silver and rustling becoming increasingly louder.

"Be on your guard." Rosario commanded, reaching into her bag. She didn't want to use her weapon at all but she knew that this was the time to protect her keep. As the bag opened, a grenade and an AK-47 fell into her grasp. She was stunned that she had been given such weapons. Rosario pulled out the AK-47 and pointed it upwards, gazing at the detail.

"Well well well, if it isn't Rosario Green!" shouted a familiar voice. Rosario shot a glance to her right, only to see Amelia Brown Student No. 1 and Patrisha Lowe Student No. 16 glaring at her with malicious smiles on their faces, both of them carrying axes.

"Don't move an inch bitch, you're gonna die!" Amelia spat, moving forward with her axe. It was obvious Amelia hadn't noticed the AK-47 in Rosario's hand.

"Rosario!" screamed Evelyn, leaping forward in front of her friend, "Fuck you, and don't move any closer to Rosario. If you want her, you have to get through me first."

Amelia threw her head back with laughter.

"Shut it Evelyn, you know what we're capable of. I'm sick of our half-violent fights at school, now we can fully express our hatred for each other!" exclaimed Amelia, grinning even wider. Patrisha stepped forward and shifted behind a tree.

"She's got a gun Amelia, be careful girl." whispered Patrisha.

"Oh has she now!" laughed Amelia, spinning her axe around, "Has pretty little Rosario got a gun hiding behind there huh?"

Evelyn glared at the pair of them, raising her machete a little.

"Move an inch closer and I'll slice your head off." hissed Evelyn, the sun shining on her machete. Alesha had already moved into her position beside Evelyn, completely blocking out Rosario from harms way.

"I don't think that's quite true is it now darls?" said Amelia in a sickly sweet tone and with no hesitation, she leapt forward with her axe and lunged low. Evelyn sliced

her machete down and blocked the axe, their blades clashing. Evelyn pushed herself into Amelia, toppling her to the floor. Amelia hoisted herself to a stance and launched the axe straight at Rosario, as it traveled through the air, Rosario ducked and aimed her AK-47 at Amelia's head and shot three bullets into her brain. She stumbled forward, blood pouring from her head.

"Bitch…" Amelia whispered, and she fell to the floor, her heart coming to an abrupt halt. Patrisha screamed and ran forward with her axe, she grabbed Amelia's on the way and spun-kicked Alesha in the face, knocking her clean out onto the floor. She dropped one axe and grabbed Alesha's knife and spun it around her waist with ease. Evelyn raised her machete and spun it straight into Alesha's axe, slicing through the wood, the axe blade falling to the floor. With another brutal blow, Evelyn ducked beneath Alesha' knife slicing movements and drove the blade straight through her arm, slicing it clean off. Alesha howled in pain and dropped her weapon, and her arm. Blood began to shoot out of the broken nerves and joint, falling back on the floor beside Amelia, blood seeping into their clothes, rolling around in horrendous pain. Rosario's eyes widened, she had never seen something so violent close up like this, it made her feel sick.

"End it now." hissed Rosario, thrusting her gun to Evelyn whom snatched it quickly off her.

"As you wish." Evelyn murmured and aimed the gun at Patrisha's heart.

"No! No! No!" screamed Patrisha, more blood spurting out of her severe injuries. Evelyn pulled the trigger and shot perfectly into Patrisha's heart, killing her instantly. The howls and screams came to a hush and all was silent in the area. Evelyn dropped the gun and threw herself onto Alesha, attending to her immediately. Rosario however, remained stunned and silent leant against the tree, her eyes boring into Amelia's and Patrisha's.

"We need to move out of the area now; this incident would have attracted a lot of attention if anyone had been in the area." Evelyn said quickly, hoisting Alesha over her shoulder. Rosario nodded and grabbed her things and it a few minutes; they had left the area, sprinting towards the tree house in D9, wondering what else they will stumble upon…

**20 Students Remain.**


	14. Chapter 14

Three hours had passed since the church incident

Henry Jones had been trailing Joe Don for three hours and was waiting for the perfect moment. Henry Jones Student No. 1, never spoke a word, never thought to himself and never felt emotion. He was as hard as nails. Being black-British, he had the speed of a runner, the ability of an assassin. Standing at a good six foot two, he was enough to intimidate anyone.

Henry leapt from tree to tree, carrying two massive black clubs with spikes stricking out of them. Joe Don had been on his own for quite a long time, talking to himself, crying to himself and eating by himself. He hadn't gone to the toilet since the game started, the nerves had gotten to him and Henry was finding it a pleasure to watch Joe and his little antics. It made Henry smile that he hasn't killed a single student yet; his defense was his biggest asset and had his mind set on killing Sam Lucaros, his main competition. He figured that if he helps the body count, he will get closer to Sam Lucaros Student No. 3. It did occur to him that George Wittleshire and Danny Harper could be with him; they're two more competitions to deal with. He wouldn't be surprised if they had grouped together.

"Ahem, yes good afternoon, this is Mr Killian speaking. I have some more news for you kids! The death count has gone up and I can reveal, Donald Walters Student No. 20, Michael Mont Student No. 17, Nick Lawn Student No. 18, Lewis Parkinson Student No. 13 and Simon Bennett Student No. 14, Emily Park Student No. 6, Lucas Shire Student No. 9, Amelia Brown Student No. 1 and Patrisha Lowe Student No. 16 have all been killed. You kids just can't keep your hands to yourselves eh? Well done. The new out-of-bounds coordinates are D8, A4, N3 and E7." the commentary cut off and Henry smirked to himself.

"Who the hell is killing all these fuckers?" he laughed to himself. He leapt to the next branch and rested as Joe sat down on a log. Joe began to look around him, sipping on his water; you could tell he was suspicious.

Henry was carefully planning his next move; this was the perfect opportunity, when Joe's emotions heighten a little. With such silent movement, Henry raised one of his spiked clubs and aimed for Joe's head. Joe looked around again, feeling insecure and un-guarded.

_I should of paired up with somebody damnit_, Joe thought to himself, knowing his life was doomed.

Henry launched the spiked club through the air, but missed.

"Shit!" shouted Henry.

It landed beside Joe, catching his attention immediately. He glanced up and screamed. He tried to run but Henry had already jumped down behind him, he pushed out one leg and let Joe fall to the floor. Henry raised his spare spiked club and drove it into Joe's crotch, impaling his manly hood severely. Joe screamed out in pain, his vision blacking over with the pain.

"Why are you doing this…" whimpered Joe, numb from the pain, "Why do we have to play this game…"

And with that, Joe was slammed to death. Without any remorse, Henry picked up his other spiked club and turned his back on Joe and simply walked away without a care in the world.

**19 Students Remain.**


End file.
